Saga Shinmei:Capitulo Extra
by Kurosaki Nunes
Summary: Finalmente chega o dia do encontro de Motoko e Junichi.E o local escolhido é o festival de Mahora!Conseguirá o rapaz declarar o seu amor a jovem mestra shinmei?
1. Encontro,combate e muita confusão part1

_**Saga Shinmei-Capitulo Extra:**_

_**Um encontro,um combate e muita confusão.**_

_**Parte 1**_

Obs:Esse evento passa durante os mangas 29 e 30 da edição brasileira de Negima.

Era mais uma manhã na pensão Hinata.E nenhuma das Hinata Girls tinha compromissos fora naquele estava na casa de chá com Mutsumi,Shinobu aproveitava a folga da faculdade para experimentar uma nova receita na cozinha,Kaolla se trancou em seu quarto com Sara planejando alguma coisa louca,Kanako estava no terraço sentada em uma cadeira cuidando das finanças da pensão e Ema estudava em seu acabara de concluir o seu treinamento matinal e estava relaxando nas termas.

-Então o dia é hoje...-pensava a shinmei com um leve corar.

O fato é que, há dois dias atrás,quando chegavam de Kyoto,Junichi Tsurugi e ela marcaram o dia do tal encontro.E seria naquele dia as 10 da manhã.A shinmei ainda tinha umas três horas pra se arrumar,pois o leikô a encontraria ali.

Aquele era o primeiro encontro da shinmei,ela nunca havia saído com um rapaz a não ser com o Keitarô mas ainda assim não era como pensava sobre como seria aquele encontro com Tsurugi, afinal ela não o conhecia até uns dias atrá ele se portaria?Seria um cara gentil como demonstrava ser ou um completo pervertido?

Ela até havia pensado em ligar para a irmã para perguntar mais sobre ele, mas acabou não lhe dizia que Tsurugi era um bom rapaz e que nunca agiria de forma indecente com ela.E depois seu coração disparava sempre que lembrava daquele sorriso.

Por que isso estava acontecendo?Seria por que o sorriso dele lembrava o do Keitarô?Ou por que ela sentia alguma coisa por ele?Bom as reações que ela teve quando Ayane estava com ele pareciam demonstrar isso,mas e se fosse só uma impressão?A shinmei não conseguia encontrar respostas pra pergunta tão crucial em sua vida naquele momento.

-Como será que ele se sente com isso tudo?-pensou Motoko.-Ele me disse que nunca teve um encontro nem com Ayane...

Enquanto a shinmei se perdia em seus pensamentos,alguém subia a escadaria até a pensão rapaz de cabelos pretos,1 metro e 74 usando uma calça jeans escura,uma camisa azul com detalhes brancos na gola e nas mangas, e uma jaqueta cinza escura sem mangas por suas mãos trazia um buquê de flores.O jovem aparentava estar meio nervoso.

-Droga...por que estou tremendo igual vara verde?-pensava ele, ou seja, Junichi Tsurugi.-Eu a convidei para sair,ela aceitou e agora to nervoso desse á que a Motoko vai gostar dessas flores?Ou será que ela vai odiar?Teria sido melhor trazer chocolates?

O leikô lembrou-se de uma conversa que tivera com sua mãe pouco antes de sair de Kyoto a respeito de Motoko e de sua intenção de sair num encontro com ela.A mestra leikô lhe aconselhou a ser ele mesmo,não se preocupar com detalhes fúteis e estar bem tranqüilo não importasse o que acontecesse.

-Cara, se eu soubesse que encontros deixavam a gente tão nervoso eu preferiria enfrentar uns vinte Onishadows.-disse ele respirando fundo.-Eu sou o mestre supremo do clã leikô mas quando se trata de sair com uma garota sou um tremendo pamonha...tudo bem que vamos aproveitar pra discutir uns assuntos sobre os nossos clãs mas mesmo assim...

O rapaz então parou o seu falató para o buquê,para a pensão Hinata e pensou:

-Bom,mas talvez...quem sabe hoje...eu consiga dizer a ela o que eu sinto...sem rodeios...

Junichi já se aproximava da uns dez passos pra ele chegar a ela quando fora alvo de um soco foguete vindo de um robô.O rapaz saltou para trás evitando o golpe.

-Ah,não só me faltava essa!-disse ele já ciente do que se tratava.

-Nyah,há,há,há,há!-gargalhou Kaolla que estava no telhado da pensão ao lado de Sara.-Junichi!Hoje é o dia de minha vitória!Esse é o meu novo modelo Mecha Tama Thirty One!

-Mecha TamaThirty One?

Esse Mecha Tama era diferente dos uma forma mais humanóide na verdade lembrava uma tartaruga ninja a primeira entanto ele possuía todos os "armamentos mortais" que só Kaolla poderia acrescentar.

-Ataque!-ordenou Kaolla e o mecha Tama começou o seu ataque.O tal robô era muito rápido valendo-se de socos que o leikô esquivava-se tranquilamente.

-Não está dando certo Kaolla.-avisou Sara.

-He,he,he, eu ainda tenho uma carta no mangá!-disse a morena.

-Não seria na manga?

-Mangas?Já está na época?

-Ai Kaolla...

-Vamos lá Mecha Tama Lâminas de Batalha!-ordenou ela sem se importar com o trocadilho que fizera mãos do Mecha Tama viraram duas foices que brilharam com a luz do sol.A partir daí,o robô ficou ainda mais rápido e começou a atacar com golpes ele veio pela direita de Junichi com um corte que o leikô com a foice esquerda deu mais um golpe que ele evitou també começou a incansável sequência de ataques com as lâminas,que Tsurugi começou a ter problemas para lembrar que o buquê de flores ainda estava na mão direita do rapaz.

Junichi esquivava-se recuando enquanto descia a escadaria da pensãé que um golpe passou a um centímetro do buquê e outro a dois de sua roupa.

-Ei,ei,cuidado com essa coisa, essa roupa é nova sabia?E esse buquê não foi nada barato!-reclamou ele que deu um grande salto para o alto.

-Eu sabia que ele ia fazer isso.-disse Kaolla com um sorriso.-Mecha Tama!Ataque laser ocular!

Os olhos do Mecha Tama dispararam dois lasers em direção a Junichi que ficou numa posição desfavorável.O ataque o atinge em cheio e de quebra Kaolla e Sara ainda atacam com duas das pistolas remanescentes da batalha contra explosão se escuta no leva um tremendo susto onde estudava.

-Mas o que foi isso?-disse ela ajeitando os óculos.

-Parece que a Kaolla começou de novo...-pensava Motoko relaxando nas termas.

-Se eu não estivesse tão acostumada com isso teria estragado a receita.-disse Shinobu com uma vasilha na mão.

-Nós o pegamos?-indagava Sara.

-É claro que o pegamos!-respondeu Kaolla.-Os armamentos que estou usando são tudo tecnologia anti-leikô!Ele não poderia derrota-los!

-Mas Kaolla aquela tecnologia era anti-youkai e não anti-leikô!

-Diga o que quiser pra mim ele parece um youkai.

Quando a fumaça se dissipou,havia um urso de porcelana e chapéu de palha no local que CURIOSAMENTE não havia sido destruído pelos meninas ficam sem saber onde estava o leikô mas ele aparece abaixo do Mecha Tama Thirty One.

-Acho que vou ter que mandar o seu amiguinho aí pra reciclagem.-sorriu que o Mecha Tama tentasse algo o leikô valendo-se de sua mão esquerda acertou um soco com toda a força no peito deste abrindo um tremendo buraco.O robô caiu no chão logo depois com faíscas saindo dele.

-Meu Mecha Tama!-gritou Kaolla.

-Já era...-acrescentou Sara.

Junichi respirou fundo e que esse não daria mais trabalho para ele.

-Meninas até que foi divertido.-respondeu ele com um sorriso.-Mas agora eu tenho que ver a Aoy...

Antes que ele terminasse um tipo de corda o Kanako que estava no telhado da pensã que a Urashima escutou a explosão e viu do que se tratava tratou logo de armar uma emboscada para o rapaz.A garota o puxou com toda a força e o lançou aos ares fazendo com que este fosse cair em direção as fontes termais.

-Uaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!Droga por que me fizeram bancar o Keitarô logo nesse capitulo!?-reclamava ele a dez metros de cair na fonte.-Mas eu não vou ser derrotado assim tão fácil!

O leikô concentrou uma quantidade de ki na mão esquerda e aplicou a Manipulação Avançada do Ar diretamente no local onde ele fez com que a água que estava ali se espalhasse para todos os lados enquanto Junichi girava o corpo no ar e pisava no pés tocaram o chão apenas um que isso aconteceu ele pegou impulso e saltou para a margem da fonte.

-Uf...-respirou fundo.-Foi por eu não calculasse bem, ia molhar toda a minha rou...?!?!!??!!??!?!?!

O leikô fico mais vermelho do que um tomate quase a ponto de ter um daqueles sangramentos olhando pra ele igualmente corada e ao mesmo tempo muito zangada estava Motoko, de pé,molhada pela água que espirrou, e do jeito que veio ao mundo.É que ela tinha levantado oito segundos antes de Junichi cair ali.

-É...olha..Aoyama...não é nada disso que você...

-Seu...seu...-a shinmei levantou a mão direita e Hina veio até ela como se tele-transportasse para ali.-ZANKUSEN!-aplica o golpe que leva Junichi aos ares bem no estilo Keitarô.

-POR QUE EU TINHA QUE ESTAR NESSE CAPITULO EXTRAAaaaaaaaa?!-gritou ele voando a uma grande distância.

Tempos depois...

-Quer dizer que foi isso que aconteceu?-perguntou Motoko (já vestida) na sala de estar.

-É a gente estava de tocaia desde cedo.-respondeu Sara.-Colocamos uma vigia pra nos avisar caso Junichi chegasse.

-Uma vigia?De quem vocês estão falando?-perguntou Shinobu.

-De quem mais poderia ser?-disse Kitsune se apresentando.

-KITSUNE?!

-Assim que eu vi o Junichi passando pela casa de chá eu liguei pra Kaolla e a avisei de sua chegada.-explicou ela.

-Ah que legal, você me dedurou pras essas duas oficiais reprovadas na Loucademia de Polícia que mandaram um transformer assassino pra cima de mim e pra piorar ainda veio essa invocadinha e me lançou lá nas fontes termais!-reclama Tsurugi com ela.

-Bom, mas a Kanako eu não avisei.-defendeu-se Kitsune.

-Não era minha intenção joga-lo nas fontes foi um calculo errado.-responde Kanako do jeito que só ela poderia dizer.

-É, mas por sua culpa a primeira coisa que recebi de Aoyama foi um Zankusen ao invés de um "bom dia"!-reclamou o rapaz.

-Mas veja o lado bom.-disse Kitsune com um sorriso.-Ao menos você contemplou sua bela samurai nua!Quer resultado melhor em toda essa confusão?

-Motoko nua?-pensou Junichi que não pode deixar de corar ao lembrar da cena, afinal a shinmei tinha um belo corpo.

-No que você está pensando?-perguntou Motoko para ele com um olhar de raiva.

-É...nada, nada não.-respondeu o rapaz recobrando-se.

-E aliás por que você chegou tão cedo?-perguntou ela novamente.-Não tínhamos combinado pra mais tarde?

-Bom o fato é que a Ema me pediu um favor, se eu não poderia ajudá-la com umas questões do estudo.

-Ajudar a Ema?

me pediu isso ontem,então decidi vir mais cedo e ajuda-la antes de sairmos.

-A Ema está lá em cima.-disse Shinobu.-Eu vou chama-la.

-Bom se é assim eu vou me arrumar então.-avisou Motoko.

-Espera!-pediu Tsurugi.

-O que foi?

-É...isso é... pra você.-entrega as flores totalmente corado e sem graça.-Ao menos eu consegui mantê-las a salvo.

-Tsurugi?-Motoko corou e ficou meio sem ação ao vê-las.-São...lindas...obrigada...-deu um leve sorriso.

A shinmei foi para o seu quarto enquanto as meninas implicavam com Kanako que o olhava seriamente.A Urashima queria acertar contas com o rapaz naquele instante,mas sabia que Ema precisava de ajuda no estudo e não quis atrapalhar.

-Senhor Junichi?-disse respeitosamente a tímida Ema ao descer da escada.

-He,he só Junichi está bom.-respondeu ele com um sorriso.-Vamos começar?

-Sim.

E assim cada um foi cuidar dos seus afazeres enquanto o rapaz ajudava a Maeda com seus voltou pra cozinha,Kaolla e Sara foram concertar o Mecha Tama Thirty One,Kitsune voltou para a casa de chá e Motoko entrou em seu quarto com as a primeira vez que recebera algo assim.A jovem pegou um jarro e colocou as flores carinhosamente foi até o armário pegar uma roupa que havia escolhido na noite anterior.A shinmei se sentia estranha por fazer tal coisa mesmo já tendo admitido a si mesma há muito tempo que deveria ser feliz como samurai e como mulher,mas não deixava de estar desconfortável com tudo aquilo.

Seria por que até uns tempos atrás ela via o Keitarô como sua escolha?A shinmei nunca havia se relacionado com outro homem fora dali e agora ela ia sair com Junichi.O que fazer então?

A shinmei olhou pra sua escrivaninha e viu um romance que havia começado a escrever depois de voltar da batalha contra -se "Coração ou Espada".

-Acho que vou escrever um pouco até a hora do encontro.-disse consigo mesma sentando-se para escrever.

Nessa história uma samurai se encontrava sozinha em um campo de de várias lutas e muitos oponentes vencidos a guerreira estava exausta,ferida e restavam muitos inimigos para derrotar e estes a cercavam prontos para trucida-la.A mulher firmou a espada na mão decidida a lutar até o fim, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa vários golpes de espada detonam dez de seus oponentes.

-Como?-perguntava-se a mulher cujo rosto ainda não aparecia encoberto pelos quando ela viu um guerreiro solitário com uma espada nas mãos e um típico chapéu japonês se jogou o chapéu para o ar mas o seu cabelo ainda cobria parte de seu rosto.

-Não acredito você veio?!-disse ela surpresa.-Mas os mestres de seu clã disseram que você...

-Eles disseram que eu deveria escolher o coração ou a espada.-respondeu o guerreiro.-E eu escolhi.

-Escolheu?

-Foi através dessa espada que eu te és dela eu cheguei ao seu coração.E eu vou usa-la para proteger o nosso amor!-disse revelando o seu rosto que era o de Junichi Tsurugi.

-Sim!Defenderemos a nossa união juntos!-respondeu a mulher que era na verdade Motoko Aoyama.

-ARGH!NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESCREVI ISSO!!-gritou a shinmei irritada ao ver até onde tinha chegado na escrita.A jovem tentou desviar o olhar do que tinha escrito por uns minutos,chateada consigo mesma,mas não consegue fazer isso por muito pega o caderno,lê o que escreveu até ali e para refletindo:

-Se eu me apaixonasse por qualquer rapaz não teria problemas,mas se ele for um leikô,com certeza teria retaliação...

-Ai,mas por que eu estou me preocupando tanto?!-disse ela novamente irritada.-Como algo assim fosse acontecer!Mas se acontecesse...

A shinmei olhou para as flores,e novamente para a história que havia ficou uns segundos sem dizer nada até que chegou a conclusão:

-Acho que será um dia interessante.-sorri.

Duas horas e quarenta e cinco minutos depois...

-E é assim que se resolve essa equação.-concluía Tsurugi a explicação de uma questão de matemática.

-Puxa é tão simples assim?Obrigada senpai!-respondeu Ema com um sorriso.

-Senpai?

-É que você está na Toudai e quando eu entrar você será o meu senpai...não posso te chamar assim?-perguntou ela timidamente, receosa de que ele dissesse que não.

-Não, tudo bem sem problemas.-respondeu ele com um sorriso.-Mas eu não faço questão não ok?

-Sim!-sorriu a jovem retirando-se.-Obrigada por tudo senpai!

-As precisar é só me ligar.

-Parece que você se saiu bem como professor de reforço!-disse Shinobu chegando com um chá e uns biscoitos,era essa a receita que ela estava tentando fazer.

-Que nada,eu só ajudei no que eu sabia.-respondeu Junichi.

O leikô tomou um pouco do chá que Shinobu trouxera e comeu dos biscoitos.

-Puxa esses biscoitos estão ótimos!-disse ele com um sorriso.

-Sério?Puxa obrigada eu nunca tentei essa receita antes não sabia se ficariam bons.

-Mas ficaram sim,são os melhores que eu já comi!

-Obrigada -se a vontade!

Shinobu sentou-se com ele por um minuto e os dois começaram uma depois passos se escutavam descendo as escadas...

-Tsurugi?

Junichi virou-se para olhar para a escadaria enquanto tomava o chá e parou instantaneamente de descia usando uma bela blusa verde sem mangas e uma saia nem curta nem longa de cor cabelos estavam soltos e ela trazia uma bolsa de alças de cor branca(coisa bem incomum pra Motoko usar).

-O que foi?-perguntou ela ao ver que o rapaz a encarava sem ao menos piscar.

-Hã?Ah não nada não...quer dizer...nada sim..ou melhor o sim que não é nada e...

-Junichi ficou todo atrapalhado.-pensou Shinobu com um sorriso.O rapaz se recompôs,colocou o copo de chá na mesinha e levantou-se, dizendo com dificuldade:

-Aoyama...você está...linda...

-Obrigada...-respondeu ela com um leve corar.-E então vamos indo?

-Sim o quanto antes melhor!-disse ele recompondo-se do choque com a beleza da jovem.-Dizem que o local fica lotado nessa época!

-Aliás,sei que não é da minha conta mas onde vocês vão mesmo?-perguntou Shinobu.

-Vamos ao festival de Mahora.-respondeu Tsurugi.

-Ah sim o festival de Mahora...Dizem que é muito bom!-comentou a jovem de cabelos azuis.

-Bom,estamos de saída.-disse ele.-Shinobu obrigado pelo chá os é mais.

-Divirtam-se.-respondeu ela com um sorriso.

Os dois desceram as escadarias tranquilamente,passando pela casa de chá.Assim que eles passaram por ali,Kitsune juntamente de Mutsumi, deram um aceno para os dois.A garota de olhos de raposa com a mão esquerda pra trás passava uma mensagem pra um tela deste podia-se ler as palavras: "Eles já foram"

Enquanto isso em Kyoto,Ayane estava de frente a sete mestres anciõ deles eram os membros do Conselho Leikô.Entre eles estavam Tomoyo Imamori,além de Genzo Tsurugi,que era mais como um convidado de honra do conselho.

-Então esse é o relatório de Takuya?-perguntou o que seria um velho mestre leikô.Todos eles estavam meio que ocultos por sombras.

-Sim senhor.-respondeu Ayane.-Como Takuya foi ordenado pelo Mestre Tsurugi a permanecer no local para investigar mais,ele não retornou ainda.

-E por que o próprio Mestre Tsurugi não veio nos ver?-perguntou uma voz de mulher.-Ele deveria ter passado o seu relatório sobre a batalha contra Onishadow pessoalmente.

-Mestre Tsurugi tinha compromissos urgentes em sua faculdade.-explicou a jovem mestra.

-Ele precisa aprender a conciliar melhor o seu tempo.-respondeu a mesma mulher.-E onde está Mestra Azuma?

-Azuma está investigando as pistas do paradeiro de Night Blade.-respondeu outra sombra que era Tomoyo Imamori.

-Muito bem...agora a questão a ser discutida aqui é o que nós vamos fazer quanto ao Takuya Sagara.-comentou uma segunda voz de homem.

-Como assim?-perguntou Ayane.

-Takuya quase assassinou uma integrante do clã shinmei que ainda por cima é protegida de Eishun essa informação vazar teremos sérios problemas com Kansai e nossa aliança com o clã shinmei pode se deteriorar.

-Há!Quem se importa com esse clã shinmei?-respondeu outra voz de homem.-Se ele não gostarem azar o deles!O rapaz não tem culpa de ter um lado assassino!

-Ainda assim é ele é perigoso.-comentou uma segunda voz de mulher.-Deveríamos pedir que ele se afastasse da Unidade Especial por uns tempos.

-Eu discordo disso.-respondeu Tomoyo.-Takuya é um samurai de confiança de Konoemon ele mesmo depositou a confiança no rapaz mesmo depois do primeiro incidente com sua neta,não poderíamos tomar uma medida tão extrema.

-Extrema?-disse a segunda voz de homem.-Seria a coisa mais certa a se fazer!Mestre Tsurugi e Mestra Shizuka comprometeram os leikô a uma aliança com o Evangelho Negro e dispuseram a Unidade Especial a investigar uma forma de quebrar a maldição que está nela!Quem garante que ela não está controlando o Takuya com essa tal magia de selamento?

-Evangeline não age dessa forma.-disse uma voz ao entrar no local. Era Kiyone Azuma.

-Mestra Azuma.-disse a primeira voz de homem.-Descobriu algo sobre Night Blade?

-Nada muito conclusivo.-respondeu Kiyone.-Mas respondendo aos seus comentários de antes Evangeline não usaria desse método com Takuya isso eu posso garantir.É verdade que ela o está ajudando por interesse próprio mas não chegaria a esse nível tão baixo.

-Sabemos que você tem a habilidade de identificar se uma pessoa mente ou não.-comentou a primeira voz de mulher.-No entanto Evangeline vive a mais de cem anos e pode saber uma forma de bloquear a sua pode estar tão segura disso?

-Se você não pode confiar em minha habilidade,então não há nada que eu possa fazer.-respondeu a jovem Azuma friamente.-No entanto eu duvido que mestre Tsurugi que é o mestre supremo de nosso clã, e mestra Shizuka, uma das mais conceituadas mestras leikô de sua geração, seriam de agir sem pensar.

-Hum...o que você sugere mestra Ayane?-perguntou Genzo que estava calado até então meio que analisando os comentários de todos ali.

-Eu acho...que não devemos nos preocupar com o que os shinmeis pensam ou não de nós.-resposta que agradou a alguns dos mestres anciões.-Entretanto...apesar de eu não ser chegada a eles não devemos causar intrigas por um problema que cabe apenas a nós sugiro que Takuya continue agindo normalmente como um samurai da Unidade foi dito anteriormente Takuya é uma pessoa de confiança de Konoemon Konoe e não é só isso, ele foi o ultimo a ver o Mestre á-lo da investigação seria uma grande burrice além de um grande desrespeito ao Mestre Tsurugi que o colocou como responsável por ela.

-Grande Burrice?Está dizendo que nossos conselhos são idiotas?-reclamou a segunda voz de homem, mas a segunda mulher perguntou interrompendo-o:

-Mas e se Kai Amakuza estiver trabalhando com Evangeline?Haverá uma retaliação a nossa escola por cooperar com ela.

-Até onde eu sei esse conselho não trabalha com suposições e pra ser sincera aquela vampira não perderia tempo com algo desse gênero.-respondeu Azuma.-Por hora vamos pedir a Takuya que refaça os passos desde Mahora até ser que encontremos pistas sobre mestre Kai.

-Você concorda com isso mestra Ayane?-perguntou a primeira voz de homem.

inútil tirar conclusões precipitadas agora.-respondeu a leikô.

-Bom e o que faremos quanto a questão Shimra?-perguntou a primeira voz de mulher.-Não podemos deixar esse assunto sem ser levado em consideração.

-Nós não temos muita informações sobre esse clã a não ser em documentos escritos pelos antigos mestres leikô.-respondeu Azuma.-Entretanto esses documentos foram perdidos a muito tempo,restando apenas poucas informações deixadas pelo meu antepassado,mestre Kiyosuke Azuma que foram encontradas pelo mestre Tsurugi.

-É bem possível que os shinmeis também tenham informações antigas sobre eles.-comentou a segunda voz de mulher.-Mas eu não vejo o por que de nos aprofundarmos nisso afinal Onishadow não existe mais e pelo que sabemos ele era o ultimo membro vivo desse clã.

-Até um tempo atrás muitos de nós inclusive eu não sabíamos da existência desse clã.-contestou Ayane.-Se os antigos mestres se enganaram sobre um deles estar vivo,podem muito bem ter se enganado sobre o clã ter sido totalmente aniquilado.

-Sobre isso Tsurugi irá discutir com a mestra Aoyama qual passo deveremos tomar.-comentou Kiyone.-Eu sou da opinião que devemos tratar essa questão dos shimras sem nenhum desleixo,mas enquanto não tivermos pistas teremos que localizar o paradeiro do Mestre Kai e descobrir se ele está agindo sozinho ou com mais alguém.

-Então esse assunto termina por aqui.-disse Tomoyo.-Até termos novas descobertas a reunião do conselho está encerrada.

E assim todos se retiraram ficando apenas Azuma,Ayane,Genzo e Tomoyo no local.

-Ne-san você não ia estar ausente até a tarde?-perguntou Ayane.

-Não dá pra ficar de fora de uma reunião do conselho ainda mais com tantos teimosos reunidos em um único lugar.-respondeu ela.-E depois eu achei que você poderia precisar de uma mãozinha.

-Puxa valeu mesmo!-disse Ayane com um sorriso.-Acho que agora entendo por que você recusou ser a segunda no comando de nossa escola.

-A minha família sempre teve uma cadeira cativa no conselho leikô,já que é uma das mais antigas e importantes do clã.-respondeu Kiyone.-Se eu estivesse como segunda no comando não poderia exercer o direito tão cedo.E depois alguns dos membros atuais são muito conservadores, sem falar cabeças duras, como você mesma viu agora pouco.

-É tem razão.-concordou ela.

-Minha neta, estou orgulhosa de você.-elogiou Tomoyo.-Defendeu suas convicções até o fim e se portou como a segunda do clã.

-Eu não poderia fazer diferente.-respondeu Ayane.-Junichi confiou a mim resolver essa situaçã me disse que alguns dos mestres do conselho poderiam criar caso com o que houve com o Takuya.E depois...eu gosto do Takuya e sei o quanto ele é esforçado.Não poderia permitir que eles fizessem algo para prejudica-lo.

-E quanto aos shinmeis.-continuou ela.-Eu realmente não dou a mínima pra essa aliança ou pro que eles pensam de nós e pra ser sincera se eu não tivesse que trabalhar com eles de novo não ficaria eu sou testemunha de que não teríamos vencido as lutas contra o clã amaldiçoado se tivéssemos lutado sem eles.-e ao dizer isso em sua mente passava as cenas de quando lutou ao lado de Mieko e foi até salva por ela.-Não seria sábio desfazer isso...

-Você está certa.-respondeu Genzo.-Não teríamos vencido esse combate se os leikôs e shinmeis não tivessem deixado seu orgulho de lado para trabalharem juntos.A Guerra Esquecida por exemplo só foi vencida com o trabalho conjunto dos dois clãs.

-Mesmo assim tanto aqui quanto na escola shinmei existem aqueles que são contra a aliança dos nossos clãs.-comentou Kiyone.-E se aquela informação sobre Night Blade vazar...

-Deixaremos isso nas mãos de Junichi e Motoko.-disse Genzo.-Como mestres do clã cabe a eles a decisão de como agir.

-Junichi e Motoko...-disse Kiyone consigo mesma.

-O que tem meu Junichi e aquela mulher?!-perguntou Ayane meio desconfiada.

-Hã?Nada não só pensando alto.-disse a leikô sem entrar em detalhes.-Eu vou ver se acho mais alguma coisa sobre os Shimras nos arquivos antigos do mestre me ajudar?

-Sim claro.-respondeu Ayane ainda desconfiada enquanto resmungou.-Espero que o Junichi não demore muito quando for discutir com ela os assuntos referentes aos nossos clãs!-comentou Ayane e Kiyone deu um leve sorriso sem ela Kiyone também sabia do encontro dos dois.

Mais tarde,Junichi e Motoko chegavam a entrada de estavam surpresos com a dimensão do para todo o lado,eventos de todos os tipos,uma festa sem comparação.

-Puxa é a primeira vez que venho em um festival de Mahora.-comentou Motoko.-Não sabia que era tão espetacular.

-Nem eu.-concordou Junichi.-Nunca tive a chance de vir parece coisa de outro mundo.

-Mas de certa forma é algo de outro mundo não?-disse Motoko com um sorriso.-O mundo da magia.

-Isso é verdade, mas a maioria dos alunos que fazem todas essas coisas são bem normais...quero dizer normais na medida do possível.-respondeu ele.-Mas acho difícil não ter nenhuma magia em uma coisa ou outra por aí...

-Bom se ficarmos parados aqui não curtiremos nada dessa festa.-avisou Motoko.-E então vamos lá?

-Certo.-respondeu ele.-A exibição de espadas famosas deve começar em breve.A questão é achar o lugar.

Os dois começaram a caminhar pelo perceber,algumas pessoas de terno e gravata pretos e óculos escuros os observavam de longe.

-E lá vão os nossos dois pombinhos.-dizia uma delas com um binóculos ou seja Kitsune.-Será que Junichi se declara hoje?

-Uma declaração num festival é algo tão romântico.-comentou Mutsumi.

-Tá, mas por que a gente teve que vir pra cá vestidas de CQC?-perguntou Shinobu.

-Ah, não reclama Shinobu você queria vir tanto quanto a gente!-respondeu Kitsune.

-Mas eu estou interessada no festival e não no encontro deles!-defende-se ela.

-Tem certeza de que não está mesmo interessada neles?-perguntou Sara encarando-a de perto.

-Talvez só um pouquinho...-respondeu Shinobu meio sem graça.-E quanto a você?

-Eu e Sara estamos aqui pra colher dados sobre eles.-respondeu Kaolla no lugar dela.-Queremos descobrir o ponto fraco de Junichi para derrotá-lo!

-Mas por que eu tinha que vir junto?-perguntou Ema.

-Você tem estudado muito ultimamente.-respondeu Kitsune.-Tem que relaxar um pouco de vez em quando!

-Mas eu vim pra cá há poucos dias, como sabe que eu to estudando tanto assim?-perguntou ela.

-Por que nesses poucos dias você só se distraiu um pouco quando foi pra Kyoto com a gente.-respondeu a olhos de raposa.

-E você Kanako por que veio?-perguntou Mutsumi.

-Por que mais eu viria?-respondeu ela.-Não posso deixar esse aproveitador ser feliz com quem ele gosta!Não depois do que ele me fez!

-Kanako continua chateada com Junichi...-comentou Shinobu.

-Deixando isso de lado.-disse Sara.-Pra onde eles foram?

-Droga eles sumiram!-reclamou Kitsune.-Vamos nos separar e procurar!

Assim as meninas se separaram. Ema e Mutsumi,Kaolla e Sara,Kitsune e Shinobu caminhava sozinha.

Uma hora depois, saindo da exposição...

-Puxa ainda bem que chegamos a tempo.-comentou Motoko.

-Sim e valeu a pena.-respondeu Junichi.-Quem iria pensar que veríamos as lendárias espadas de Musashi Miyamoto e Kojiro Sasaki?

-Além de réplicas exatas das espadas de Masamune Date e Hatori Hanzo.-disse a shinmei sorrindo.-Além de muitas espadas como eles conseguem tal coisa?

-Mahora tem muitas conexões deve ser por isso.-respondeu Tsurugi.-E então pra onde vamos agora?

-Todas as classes estão organizando alguma coisa certo?Por que não procuramos a classe da Setsuna?-sugeriu a shinmei.

-É tem razão, depois de ter visto algumas das alunas do Negi eu fiquei um pouco curioso quanto aquela lá.

Os dois se dirigiram a sala do 3-A porém não encontraram nenhum dos alunos conhecidos por eles ão decidiram aproveitar para ir a casa mal verdade nada os assustou lá dentro até que a Tama apareceu do nada em uma parte da casa mal assombrada,vestida de vampiro e dando um tremendo susto em saiu de dentro do local carregando a shinmei desmaiada.

-O que houve com ela?-perguntou preocupada Yuna Akashi uma das alunas do 3-A.

-É não foi nada não, ela só não dormiu muito bem a noite.-respondeu ele com uma tremenda desculpa.-É uma bela casa mal assombrada parabéns!

Dizendo isso o leikô retirou-se rapidamente carregando Motoko.E enquanto isso...

-Puxa, mas como esse lugar é grande.-disse Sara usando roupas normais,(uma calca cinza e blusa branca) e orelhas de gato na cabeça.-Desse jeito nunca vamos encontra-los.

-Já que não o achamos vamos curtir um pouco!-respondeu Kaolla usando uma roupa que lembrava seu primeiro uniforme escolar, sendo que com um rabo e orelhas de macaco.

As duas caminharam um pouco até que encontraram o clube de engenharia de Mahora trabalhando em um robô de T-Rex que estava com defeito.

-O que aconteceu?-perguntou ela a um dos alunos.

-Não repente ele deu pane e não quer mais funcionar.-respondeu ele.

-Ah é só isso?Deixa comigo!-respondeu a morena.-Problemas como esse são minha especialidade!

-Mas quem é você?-perguntou um deles.-E o que você conhece de engenharia?

-Meu nome é Kaolla.-respondeu ela.-E o que eu conheço de engenharia?Bom aqui está uma prova!

A jovem estalou os dedos e o Mecha Tama Thirty versão Anti-Youkai apareceu no ar com o Mecha Tama Thirty-One (já concertado) em cima dele.

-Incrível!-exclamaram os alunos boquiabertos.

-Deixem os reparos comigo.-respondeu a morena arregaçando as mangas.-Sara me da uma mão!

-Pode deixar!-disse a loira.

Um pouco mais tarde, voltando ao casal de samurais,ambos relaxavam no restaurante Chao Bao Z.

-É sério?Você tem medo de tartarugas?-disse Junichi meio desacreditado.

-Sim...Desculpe por faze-lo passar por esse momento vergonhoso.-disse ela sem graça.

-Não esquenta não.-respondeu ele.

-Boa de pedir algo?-perguntou Satsuki Yotsuba, mais uma aluna de Negi que dirigia o Chao Bao Z.

-Hum...vou querer o especial do Chao Bao Z por duas pessoas.-respondeu Tsurugi.

-Trarei imediatamente.-disse ela se retirando de forma respeitosa.

-Puxa,mas como ela é educada.-comentou Motoko ao vê-la se retirar.

-Sim,pessoas assim nos fazem querer comer sempre em seus estabelecimentos.-comentou Junichi.-Aliás...-disse apontando pra uma cozinheira do lugar.-Aquela não é a Shinobu?

-É sim.-respondeu Motoko.-Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui?

-Ei!Shinobu!-chamou Junichi a jovem.

-Hã?Junichi!Motoko!

-Então você veio pra cá também?-perguntou Junichi.

as demais nós nos separamos depois.

-E o que você está fazendo trabalhando aqui?-perguntou Motoko.

-Bom depois de me separar delas eu andei pelo festival e vim parar nesse quando ouvi os alunos que trabalham aqui falando que havia muita gente pra atender e que estava ficando ão eu perguntei se uma pessoa de fora poderia ajudar e me ofereci.

-Você realmente adora cozinhar não é?-perguntou Junichi com um sorriso.

-Sim eu cozinho desde criança e desde que vim pra pensão Hinata eu sou responsável pela comida.-disse Shinobu sorrindo.-Sem falar que consegui pegar umas boas receitas com a ela manda muito bem e ainda é a responsável pelo Chao Bao Z!

-Senhorita Shinobu temos novos pedidos!-avisou uma aluna nesse instante.

-Já vou indo!-respondeu ela.-Bom pessoal a gente se fala depois!

-Shinobu realmente gosta de cozinhar.-comentou Motoko.

-E você?-perguntou Junichi.-Como se sai na cozinha?

-Na verdade eu não sou lá essas coisas...-disse Motoko sem graça.-Eu até to pensando em pedir umas dicas pra Shinobu e...

-Desculpem a demora aqui estão os seus pedidos.-disse Satsuki trazendo-os.

-Obrigado.-respondeu Junichi.-É uma honra ser atendido pela responsável do Chao Bao Z.

-Se são amigos da senhorita Shinobu, não poderia deixar de atendê-los.-respondeu Satsuki gentilmente.-Espero que gostem da refeição.

-Sendo assim vamos nos servir.-disse Tsurugi provando a comida enquanto Satsuki voltava para dentro do estabelecimento. mas como isso é gostoso!

-Verdade!-concordou Motoko.-Está muito bom mesmo!

Motoko ficou observando Junichi comer por uns meio que viajando no seus pensamentos imaginando como seria aquele encontro depois do almoço.O rapaz percebeu o olhar da shinmei e meio sem graça perguntou:

-É...o que foi?

-Hã?Ah nada desculpe!-tentando pensar em algo pra dizer.-É que...eu tava lembrando de como você lutou contra Onishadow...aquela técnica de selamento que você usou...

-O Selamento da Cruz?

-Sim.Não me pareceu uma técnica convencional de um clã de samurais...

-Imaginei que tivesse achado isso.-explicou o rapaz.-O fato é que boa parte dos samurais que formaram o clã leikô eram espadachins cristãos.

-Espadachins cristãos?

os cristãos foram perseguidos no Japão,muitos espadachins e pessoas comuns se refugiaram na escola leikô.Mais tarde eles se tornaram adeptos do estilo e contribuíram para o desenvolvimento de muitas técnicas novas como o Selamento da verdade uma dessas pessoas comuns foi um antepassado da minha família.

-Eu presumo que seu clã sofreu muitas represálias com isso.-disse a shinmei.

-Sim é a escola leikô sempre foi conhecida por ser "do contra" então...

-Entendo...em todo o caso aquela técnica foi surpreendente!

-Não tanto quanto você.-respondeu ele comendo um pouco da refeição.

-Como eu?-Motoko teve um corar bem discreto.

-Bom é que você...digo...-o rapaz pensou em dizer o que sentia pela shinmei nesse momento,mas acabou meio que perdendo a disfarçar,Junichi tomou um pouco do suco e sem jeito pra se declarar acabou comentando sobre outra coisa:

-É...que...a forma como usou a técnica shinmei-leikô...o vovô só mostrou a terça parte do poder dela no nível extremo,no entanto você conseguiu liberar o nível supremo dela com muita capacidade!

-Que nada...eu tenho certeza que você consegue fazer o mesmo sem dificuldades.-respondeu ela achando que não era isso que Junichi ia dizer a ela.-Eu tive que me valer do Círculo do Julgamento pra executar tal golpe.

-Não me superestime.-respondeu Tsurugi.-Mesmo que eu tivesse usado o nível supremo da técnica eu não teria conseguido faze-la tão poderosa quanto você.E depois o Círculo do Julgamento é uma técnica que nem a sua irmã conseguiu dominar estou certo?

jurei a mim mesma que me tornaria uma mestra digna de meu clã,que superaria minha irmã e a lendária mestra Tomoe, mas mantendo meus propósitos e convicções.-respondeu Motoko.-Treinei arduamente inúmeras técnicas shinmei, entre elas as técnicas de dificuldade mais altas.

-Técnicas de dificuldade mais altas?São as lendárias técnicas raras?

mestres do meu estilo conseguiram domina-las ou mesmo usar todas as suas objetivo como samurai e ser a primeira a dominar todas as técnicas shinmeis.

-E o Círculo do Julgamento é uma dessas tais técnicas estou certo?-perguntou Junichi.

-Está sim.-respondeu Motoko.-Purificar a energia nessa técnica e usa-la como ataque nos Três Princípios do Circulo do Julgamento é mais complicado do que se estou surpresa de ter conseguido domina-la.

-Bom sendo uma shinmei habilidosa como você é, eu não teria motivos pra ficar surpreso.-respondeu o leikô sorrindo.-Tenho certeza que conseguirá dominar todas as técnicas de seu clã.

-Obrigada pelo elogio,mas você não deveria esquecer de suas ê consegue usar os Cem Cortes da Luz sem a espada.-disse ela.-Como aprendeu a fazer isso?

-Bom eu consigo por que consegui desvendar a essência do golpe.

-Essência?

-Cada técnica tem uma origem,uma exemplo os Cem Cortes da Luz,tem como base o Corte Único da a usar essa técnica,observe e aprenda as várias formas de se usar a espada para executa-la,o ângulo mais adequado das pernas e dos braços e você tem os Dez Cortes da todos esses movimentos de forma plena e você terá os Cem Cortes da maior for o nível da técnica mais forte será o golpe,até que chegue ao nível se desvenda o segredo por trás do nível supremo você pode usar as técnicas exclusivas pra espada com as mãos nuas e não é uma coisa fácil pra ser sincero.

ão você deve ser mesmo um gênio pra ter conseguido tal façanha.-elogiou Motoko.

-Acho que agora sou eu que deveria agradecer o elogio.-respondeu Tsurugi.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro.

-Bom é melhor terminarmos de comer antes que esfrie não é mesmo?-avisou a shinmei.

-É tem razão.-concordou o leikô.

E assim depois do almoço...

-E então como estão?-perguntou Satsuki.-Estão satisfeitos?

-Claro!-respondeu Junichi.-Foi um almoço excelente!

-Queria eu poder cozinhar assim!-completou a shinmei.

-Você consegue.-disse a jovem cozinheira.-Quando se dedica a algo com amor,tudo pode ser feito.E depois a Shinobu pode dar a você muitas boas dicas.

-É tem razã pela deliciosa refeição.

-Eu é que agradeço pela preferê poder servi-los novamente em breve.

Junichi pagou a conta e depois os três fizeram o tradicional cumprimento japonês e se e Motoko caminhavam para curtir mais do festival.

-Sabe eu fiquei surpreso em ver a Shinobu por mais em saber que todos vieram pra cá.-disse o leikô.

-Só espero que eles não causem encrencas.-respondeu Motoko.

-Encrencas?Eu sei que a pensão Hinata é cheia de acontecimentos incomuns,mas não acho que as garotas seriam tão loucas a ponto de fazer algo por aqui.

-Bom espero que você esteja certo.-disse a shinmei.

Assim os dois foram ia olhando para a shinmei até que parou de caminhar.A jovem viu que ele havia parado e voltou pra perguntar:

-O que foi Tsurugi?Por que parou de repente?

-Aoyama...-disse ele com dificuldade de se expressar.-Eu queria dizer que eu...que eu...

O clima estava formado para a declaração de exatamente nessa hora, três membros do clube de engenharia de Mahora passam correndo bem na frente deles seguidos de um robô T-Rex enlouquecido.

-Mas que coisa bizarra é essa!?-estranhou Tsurugi.

-Seja o que for precisamos ajudar!-avisou Motoko.

-Certo vamos lá ag...

Antes que pudessem fazer alguma coisa os dois viram Asuna Kagurazaka no ar com sua espada cortar a cabeça do a frente estava o professor Takahata detendo um bloco enorme que caíra no chão.

-Mas o que?-espantou-se Junichi.

-Tsurugi aquela garota não é a mesma que vimos antes?-perguntou Motoko.

-Sim é ela mesma.-respondeu ele.-E aquele ali é o...

Todos agradeciam a Asuna e a Takahata por terem salvo eles do alunos do clube de engenharia checavam o T-Rex não entendendo o que havia acontecido.

-Ei Takamichi!-chamou Tsurugi atacando-o com um soco.-Este defendeu o golpe com a mão esquerda e usando a direita que estava no bolso contra atacou rapidamente com um golpe rápido ( do mesmo jeito que fizera na luta com o Negi).Junichi usou a esquerda e defendeu o golpe com muita habilidade.

-Você andou treinando Junichi.-disse ele sorrindo.

-E você continua cada vez mais forte.-respondeu Tsurugi com um típico sorriso de lutador.

-É um prazer revê-lo depois de tanto tempo.-disse Takamichi estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-lo.

-O prazer é meu.-respondeu o leikô apertando a mão dele e depois apresentando a Motoko.-Esta aqui é...

-Motoko Aoyama dos shinmei eu já a conheço.-respondeu ele

-Já?

-Eu estive em Mahora algumas vezes.-explicou Motoko.-Mas não conheço muitas pessoas além do Takahata e do diretor-geral.

-E como você sabe,-concluiu Takahata.-eu conheço a Tsuruko e já cheguei a trabalhar com a lendária Mayumi Tomoe.

-Entendi...

-E essa aqui é a...-Takamichi ia apresentar Asuna quando Junichi o interrompeu.

-Asuna Kagurazaka certo?Fico feliz em conhece-la pessoalmente.

-Espera!Vocês são os mestres de Setsuna e Takuya?-perguntou ela.

-Sim somos nó de Kyoto a pouco tempo e decidimos vir até Mahora pra relaxar um pouco.-explicou Junichi.

-Então você já os conhecia Asuna?-perguntou Takamichi.

-Sim,eu os vi pelo magicomu-alguma coisa que tava no refúgio de Evangeline.

-Ah,sim o magicomunicator.-lembrou-se Tahakata.

-É muito bom conhecer guerreira tão corajosa.-disse Motoko sorrindo para Asuna.-A sua habilidade para destruir o T-Rex foi incrível!

-É...valeu...-respondeu a baka red meio envergonhada com o elogio.

-Puxa ainda bem que não teve um estrago maior.-disse um dos alunos que checavam o T-Rex.

-E tudo por causa daquelas duas estrangeiras estranhas.-respondeu um deles.

-Estrangeiras?-estranhou Motoko.-Vocês estão falando de...

-Elas se chamavam Kaolla e Sara.-respondeu o outro.-A tal Kaolla deveria concertar um defeito no T-Rex.E ela não só concertou como fez um up-grade nele.

-Kaolla?!

-Vocês a conhecem?-perguntou Takamichi.

-Sim,só podia ser coisa dela mesmo.-respondeu Motoko.

-Quando nós vimos, ela deixou ele louco como se fosse um animal selvagem.-disse o primeiro.-Mas ao reclamarmos ela respondeu que achou que quiséssemos que o robô deveria ser como era na pré-história .

-Onde está Kaolla tem confusão.-comentou a shinmei.-E para onde elas foram?

-Não que o robô enlouqueceu só podemos fugir.-respondeu o aluno.

-Bom agora está tudo ês podem ir descansar.-sugeriu Tsurugi.

-Sim.-e eles saíram comentando:

-Mas aquela Kaolla é um gêíamos pedir que ela fosse um membro honorário do nosso clube de engenharia.

-Sim com certeza.-respondeu o outro.

-Pelo jeito eles são tão loucos quanto a Kaolla.-comentou Tsurugi.*gota*

-Bom,o que você podia esperar de um grupo que faz um T-Rex daquele tamanho?-respondeu Motoko.*gota*

-A propósito,senhor Tsurugi...-disse Asuna.

-Só Tsurugi ou Junichi está bom.-respondeu ele.-Mas diga.

-E o Takuya?Como ele está?

-Pra ser sincero eu não sei.

-Não sabe?

-Eu não me encontrei com Takuya depois da missão.-explica o leikô.-Tive uma breve conversa com ele no celular depois daquele dia e o pedi pra cuidar de uma coisa assim que estivesse em condiçõ presumo que se ele já tiver concluído isso deve ter voltado para o Takamichi pode dar o paradeiro dele melhor do que eu.

-O professor Takahata?Mas por que?

-É que o Takuya fica hospedado em minha casa sempre que vem a Mahora por um período extenso.-explicou Takamichi.-Na verdade ele foi até lá pouco depois que terminou a missão com vocês,mas não sei exatamente onde está agora.

-Puxa não sabia que ele o conhecia.-disse ela.

-Takuya é um bom rapaz,mas é de pouca conversa.-comentou Takamichi.-Na verdade ele lembra um pouco você na infância, Asuna.

-Tudo o que ele falava era referente a missão e nada mais.-lembrou-se ela pensativa.-Eu espero que ele se torne mais comunicativo agora que é o minister magi da Konoka...

-Mesmo sendo anti-social,Takuya nunca tratou com desrespeito aqueles que o procuram.-disse Tsurugi.-Mas como seu mestre e irmão mais velho eu gostaria que ele tivesse mais desculpe se to forçando a barra falando nisso de novo,mas eu gostaria que você e seus amigos procurassem se aproximar dele.

deixar.A questão é como encontrar com ele...

-Vocês costumam estar no refúgio da Evangeline não é?Quando não treina com o Takamichi ele sempre vai pra lá devido ao contrato que tem com a vampira...

-Ah sim por causa daquela magia não é?

-Sim.O certo até seria que ele se hospedasse lá mesmo,mas sabe como é faz mal ao "pescoço".-explicou Tsurugi fazendo que Asuna concordasse, mas com uma "gota" atrás da nuca.

-Entendi.Não se preocupe que nós faremos o possível para ajuda-lo.-respondeu a baka ranger.

-Obrigado Asuna.-respondeu ele.-E a proposta de nosso clã ainda está de pé ok?

-Sim...-respondeu ela meio sem graça.

-Takamichi foi um prazer falar com você que nos encontremos em breve.

-Eu també uma luta pra concluir.-estende a mão e cumprimenta Tsurugi.-Senhorita Motoko também foi um prazer revê-la.

-O prazer foi meu.-responde a shinmei.

E assim eles se despedem e cada um vai para o seu caminho.

-Puxa o senhor realmente conhece muita gente professor Takahata.-comentou Asuna.

-O clã leikô já me ajudou muito no passado.-respondeu ele.-E com o Takuya trabalhando para Mahora esse contato com eles não diminuiu.

-Aliás é impressão minha ou eles também estão em um encontro?

-Estando ou não o caso deles é muito complicado.

-Por que?

-Digamos que por "incompatibilidade entre as duas escolas".-responde de forma que Asuna não entende.

Voltando ao casal...

-Agora eu entendo por que você disse que as garotas poderiam aprontar algo.-disse Tsurugi.

-Você não conhece bem aquelas garotas.-respondeu Motoko.-Quando todas se reúnem é impossível não dar encrenca.

-São todas loucas né?E você não deve ficar longe...-brincou o leikô.

-Eu louca?!Claro que não!-disse contrariada e depois reflete um pouco.-Mas devo admitir que sem elas a pensão não seria tão cheia de vida como é.

-Nisso eu concordo.Dá pra ver o quanto a pensão Hinata é primeira vez que eu entrei lá me senti em casa.

-Se sentiu em casa o bastante pra ver as calcinhas de Shinobu e pegar meus romances pra ler não é?-disse ela com um tom que demonstrava chateação e zoação ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu?!Claro que não!Não sou esse tipo de pessoa!-defendeu-se o leikô.-Só fiquei surpreso por uma garota da idade de Shinobu usar calcinhas daquele tipo e...

-Eu não disse?Pervertido...-disse ela em tom de zombaria.

-Eu não sou pervertido!-argumentou o rapaz.-Foi só surpresa...mas não tão surpreendente quanto os seus romances.

Os dois chegaram a um salão onde tinha uma grande exposição de animes e mangás de cosplays de tudo quanto é tipo,além de vários mangakás iniciantes apresentando suas obras as pessoas.

-Puxa é um evento bem interessante esse.-surpreendeu-se Tsurugi.

-É verdade.-concordou Motoko.-Você me dá licença um minutinho?

-Claro.

Motoko saiu para ir ao observou a jovem se sua mente a sua consciência falava consigo encorajando-o a se declarar para a mestra shinmei.

Mas como conseguiria isso?Já havia tentado duas vezes e nas duas não havia dado certo.E depois ele tinha convidado a Motoko com a desculpa de discutir algumas coisas sobre os últimos acontecimentos em á que ela reagiria bem a uma declaração dele?Será que aceitaria o seu amor?Ou lhe daria um fora?

Aquelas dúvidas persistiam na mente do rapaz que pra se distrair decidiu andar um pouco pelo evento, mas não muito pra não se desencontrar com Motoko,observando os mangás que estavam ,romances,comédias,ficção cientifica,dramas,terror...enfim haviam mangás de todos os gêneros e gostos.

-Acho que vou aproveitar e comprar alguns.-pensou ele que sempre lia um mangá nas horas vagas.

-Desculpe a demora.-disse Motoko voltando.

-Puxa você foi bem rápida.-comentou ele.

-Não queria ficar muito tempo longe de você.-respondeu ela de forma que deixou Junichi totalmente sem ação.O rapaz desviou da cantada inusitada sugerindo algo:

-Sabe eu estava ê bem que poderia lançar seus romances em uma feira dessas.

-Acha mesmo que meus romances são tão bons assim?-perguntou Motoko.

-Bom,eu só li um pouco mas achei bem legal.E eu tinha escutado de alguns kouhais na faculdade que você é uma escritora excelente.

-Que nada eu sou apenas uma escritora amadora.

-Não se menospreze tanto em Mahora juntamente com as feiras de animes e mangás,acontecem feiras de á vendo aquela parte ali?-apontou para o lado oeste do local.É dedicada só para novos talentos no ramo literário.

-Tem muita gente lá.-observou a shinmei.

-E então por que não vamos lá ver?

-Eu não sei...

-Ah,vamos lá!Quem sabe isso não te incentiva a tentar publicar os seus romances?

-Pensei em algo melhor...por que não vamos a um lugar mais sossegado?-disse a shinmei jogando um charme para o leikô.

-Lugar sossegado?Aoyama você ta legal?

-Melhor impossível...-respondeu ela aproximando-se de Junichi acariciando o seu rosto delicadamente com a mão direita.-Esses festivais devem ter um local afastado apenas para os que não vamos procurar?

Junichi corou igual a um tomate ao ouvir Motoko falar isso.A shinmei sussurrou bem suave em seu ouvido:

-Vamos meu amor...

O leikô ficou meio perdido,e justo nessa hora...

-Tsurugi?O que você ta fazendo?E...essa aí sou...EU?!

Junichi ficou seu lado estava Motoko,carinhosa até demais pra ela.E vindo de outro lugar estava "outra Motoko",espantada com a cena.

-Mas o que é isso?-pensou Junichi olhando para a Motoko próxima a sorriu e tentou acertar um soco em Tsurugi que defendeu com a mão a outra Motoko se aproximou deles,a que estava atacando o rapaz saltou cinco metros pra trás e tirou o disfarce revelando ser Kanako Urashima.É lógico que a essa altura as pessoas a volta já estavam de olho no que acontecia.

-Kanako?!-espantou-se o rapaz.-Era você?

-Agora vejo o quanto você gosta da Motoko.-respondeu ela.-Normalmente um mestre leikô do seu nível perceberia o meu disfarce.

Tsurugi não disse nada.E ela prosseguiu:

-Você me prometeu nosso duelo assim que voltasse para entanto você me evitou nesses dois dias e hoje tudo o que fez foi reservar um tempo pra ajudar a Ema!

-Mas ela precisava de ajuda você sabe disso!-defendeu-se ele.

-Chega de explicações!Você prometeu um duelo e eu não te deixarei em paz até cumprir sua promessa.

-Mas eu não trouxe a Hikari e...

-Os samurais leikô não são treinados para lutar com a mesma força com ou sem a espada?Ou isso é uma mentira?

Junichi não tinha como fugir dessa para Motoko por um segundo e esta fez um sinal com a cabeça indicando "tudo bem".Ele respirou fundo e disse:

-Ah,ta certo então eu luto com você.Mas o problema é:onde lutar?

-Onde mais?Aqui mesmo!-disse Kitsune aparecendo de repente.

-Kitsune?!-espantou-se Motoko.-Desde quando você está aí?

-Desde o começo.E eu tenho a solução pros seus problemas!

Em pouco tempo Kitsune organizou um evento.

-Muito bem todos os otakus presentes!-anunciou ela com vestindo uma roupa de coelhinha.-Vamos apresentar um Cosplay Kombat!Esses dois jovens irão nos mostrar um combate real de artes marciais como vocês nunca viram!

Todos que estavam ali aplaudiram em alvoroço.A luta estava sendo realizada em um grande espaço como uma arena improvisada.

-Por que eu tive que me vestir assim?-perguntou Tsurugi que usava um kimono branco e uma bandana vermelha na cabeça como o por sua vez usava o traje de luta da Chun Li..

-Se vocês não se vestissem dessa forma não seria um "Cosplay Kombat".-explicou Kitsune.

-Tem certeza de que quer lutar assim mesmo Kanako?-perguntou ele.

-Luta é luta não importa a roupa que usemos.-respondeu a Urashima.-E então preparado?

O rapaz arrumou as luvas nas mãos bem no estilo do Ryu e assumiu uma postura lembrando o caratê.

-Muito lá!

[continua]


	2. Encontro,combate e muita confusão part 2

_**Saga Shinmei-Capitulo Extra**_

_**Um encontro,um combate e muita confusão.**_

_**Parte 2**_

Começava a luta entre Junichi e Kanako.E a ninja tomou a iniciativa dando um salto poderoso e veio em direção de Tsurugi com um soco que este evitou pulando para trás.O golpe abriu uma cratera de três metros de diâmetro.

-Você pirou?!-exclamou ele.-O que as pessoas vão dizer de um golpe desses?

-Puxa parece o torneio de artes marciais.-comentava um dos que assistiam.

-Sim me lembra o Cosplay Kombat do ano passado.-respondeu outro.-Aquela luta de Goku contra Yusuke foi memorável!

-Verdade e as explosões foram muito boas!-concordou um terceiro.

-Será que todo mundo em Mahora é doido?!-pensou Tsurugi com uma "gota"na cabeça.-Kanako lançou-se com socos e chutes com uma precisão ia se esquivando de uns e bloqueando outros surpreso com a habilidade da já havia visto ela em ação contra os subordinados de Onishadow mas não havia tido tempo pra contemplar a força da ninja.

-Prepare-se Tsurugi!-disse ela aplicando uma seqüência de chutes similares aos da Chun Li contra ele pra delírio de todos ali.O leikô tentou defender e quando deu um contra golpe a Urashima virou um pequeno tronco de ela apareceu atrás dele e deu um rápido golpe com a mão direita aberta que jogou Tsurugi a três metros de distancia.

-Essa luta é incrível!-dizia um dos que assistia.-Além de usar os golpes da Chun-Li ela ainda tem um estilo próprio!

-É incrível não é?-disse Kitsune aproveitando da situação.-E o resultado será surpresa!

-Surpresa?

-Isso mesmo!Façam suas apostas!Quem será o vencedor?

-Quinze ienes na Chun-Li!-disse um garoto.

-Vinte ienes no Ryu!-disse uma jovem que na verdade era a Sakurako outra aluna do Negi.

-Tem certeza disso Sakurako?-perguntou Misa Kakizaki,mais uma aluna.

-E alguma vez eu levei bomba nas minhas apostas?-respondeu ela.

Nesse exato momento da luta Negi, (ou melhor uns dos Negis que estavam perambulando pelo festival graças ao relógio do tempo da Chao),passava pelo local com Haruna,Yue,Konoka,Nodoka e Kamo(o pacto com Haruna e Yue já havia acontecido).

-O que está havendo ali?-perguntou Negi.

-Parece uma das lutas que acontecem nos eventos de animes em Mahora.-respondeu Haruna.

-Professor Negi, aquele que está lutando não é familiar?-disse Nodoka apontando para Junichi.

-Agora que você falou,ele lembra alguém sim...

-Mano é o mestre do Takuya!-avisou Kamo.

-Tem razão é ele mesmo!-disse Negi.-E aquela mulher ali no meio do povo parece a mestra de Setsuna!

-Mestre do Takuya?-perguntou Haruna.-Tá falando daquele gatinho que estava com vocês e que foi embora SEM SE DESPEDIR DE MIM?!

-Ele mesmo.-respondeu Konoka com uma gota na cabeça.

-Mas o que eles estão fazendo aqui?-perguntou Yue.

-Talvez estejam só curtindo o festival.-respondeu Negi.-De qualquer forma vamos até lá.

Os jovens chegaram próximo do local enquanto Junichi e Kanako continuavam a sua luta.

-Por que você não luta a sério Tsurugi?-perguntou ela.

-Por que não estou afim de lutar com você.Não dessa forma.

-Você não tem escolha!-disse a Urashima partindo contra ele aplicando um soco.-Tsurugi se defende e aplica um chute gerando uma pressão no ar que a ninja habilmente evita.

-Kanako geralmente luta a sério desde o início.-pensou Motoko.-Mas dessa vez tem algo de errado...seria por estarmos num lugar cheio de pessoas?

-Ou talvez a Kanako esteja interessada nele não é?-disse Kitsune que deu um susto na que ela tinha lido a mente de Motoko.

-Kitsune como você...

-Sabia o que você estava pensando?Por que é a mesma coisa que eu tenho pensado desde que nós fomos a está se portando muito diferente desde aquele ela esteja irritada por seus sentimentos estarem voltados para outra pessoa que não seja o Keitarô.

-É pode ser...

-Pelo jeito você terá sua velha "rival no amor" de volta não é?-zombou Kitsune.

-Do que você está falando?-corou a shinmei e nesse exato momento...

-Com licença...você é a mestra de Setsuna não é?

-Hã?Ora, mas se não é o Negi!Que prazer conhece-lo pessoalmente!

-Senhorita Motoko?

-Konoka?Já faz um tempão, você cresceu muito!-disse a mestra shinmei com um sorriso.

-Pois é eu não a vejo desde Kyoto.-respondeu Konoka.

-Afinal que treta está havendo ali?-perguntou Kamo.

-Nada mais nada menos que um Cosplay Kombat!-respondeu Kitsune.-E um muito especial!

-Cosplay?Ops!-Kamo percebeu que tinha falado perto de uma pessoa normal.

-Então essa é uma fuinha falante?Eu não falaria perto da Kaolla se fosse você ou seria dissecado por ela.-aconselhou Kitsune.

-Você não está surpresa?-perguntou Konoka.

-Quando se mora na pensão Hinata nada mais é surpreendente.-respondeu a garota com olhos de raposa e Motoko concordou balançando a cabeça.

-Ei vejam só parece que a garota vai ganhar a luta!-avisou um rapaz.

-Iááá!-gritava Urashima e saltava em direção Tsurugi.-Estilo Urashima!Lampejo do Dragão!-Acerta um chute giratório carregado de ki que acerta o peito de Tsurugi com extrema precisão.O leikô recua devido ao golpe e leva a mão no peito onde fora em seguida Kanako lança um tipo de esfera similar a uma esfera de luz que atinge as pernas de Tsurugi e as congelam.

-Mas que troço é esse?-espanta-se ele não conseguindo se mexer.

-Um guerreiro Urashima não usa apenas de seu ki,mas de sua inteligência.-respondeu ela com um sorriso típico de Kanako.-Parece que eu te peguei dessa vez!

A jovem salta pra trás do rapaz e prende o seu braço direito com a mão esquerda e coloca o braço direito sobre o seu pescoço tenta usar a mão esquerda para tirar o braço da Urashima mas não consegue.

-E então Junichi é só isso que sabe fazer?-disse Kanako pressionando-o.-Essa não parece a força daquele que derrotou Onishadow.

-Sabe...muito bem quem nem eu ou a Aoyama...podemos usar toda a nossa força aqui...-dizia ele com dificuldade.

-Você não está usando nem a força que pode nesse combate.-respondeu ela.

-O roto falando do esfarrapado.-defendeu-se Tsurugi.

-Está dizendo que eu to me contendo mais do que deveria?

-E não está?

-Pois bem então vou mostrar quem está se contendo!-Kanako apertou ainda mais o pescoço de Tsurugi.-Não o fazia de forma que fosse mata-lo mas sim para imobiliza-lo.

-Mas que droga ela me pegou de jeito.-pensou Tsurugi.-Vou ter que arriscar algo...

O leikô concentrou o ki nas pernas e discretamente liberou o ki do elemento fogo para derreter o gelo que o colocou a perna direita entre as pernas de Kanako e com sua mão esquerda foi pouco a pouco tirando o braço dela de seu pescoço.E em um rápido movimento Junichi dá um tremendo balão na Urashima lançando-a por cima de ainda gira no ar e cai de pé de frente para ele.

-Então decidiu lutar a sério agora?-disse ela ao ver que o semblante de Junichi mudou ficando mais concentrado.O leikô apenas deu-lhe um sorriso.

-Sinceramente se você estivesse lutando como lutou contra os samurais-oni eu estaria com problemas.-respondeu ele.-Mas hoje lutando dessa forma eu digo que posso derrota-la facilmente.

-Contando vantagem antes do tempo?Isso não faz o seu gênero...

-Então quer uma prova?Pois bem farei isso.

Junichi fechou os olhos por três segundos fundo e abriu-os revelando sua determinação de lutador.O leikô partiu contra a Urashima e aplicou um chute giratório que esta o golpe fora defendido, mais um soco de Junichi vinha em direção de Kanako que esquivou-se para a esquerda e tentou um golpe com a mão direita que Junichi facilmente recua dois passos pra trás e...

-Estilo Urashima!Ryuga!-gritou Kanako e preparou seu golpe contra Junichi.O ataque deveria ser certeiro mas Junichi se esquiva deixando um rastro de sombras.

-Essa técnica não será útil contra uma ninja Urashima!-disse Kanako com convicção quase que adivinhando por onde viria o ataque de Tsurugi ou seja pela assim que ela aplicou o soco o leikô desapareceu.

-Essa não!Isso foi o...

-O Fake Ilusion Atack.-completou Tsurugi aparecendo por trás é lançada a três metros de distancia por um golpe de manipulação de ki elétrico.A Urashima ainda consegue cair de pé arrastando-os no chão por um metro.

-Caramba esse mestre do Takuya é forte pacas!-comentou Kamo.-E ele sabe bem como disfarçar.

-Disfarçar?-estranhou Negi a colocação do arminho.

-É só prestar atenção mano.-explicou ele.-Pra cada ataque que ele deu o fez de forma que todos vissem como se fosse uma luta de artes marciais uns poucos além da mestra shinmei aqui e da garota conseguiram ver como o golpe realmente foi.

Negi fitou os olhos novamente na leva a mão um pouco abaixo dos seios onde havia sido atingida pelo tentou se equilibrar mas sentiu algo de errado.O corpo parecia não responder direito ao seu comando.

Mas a Urashima não se intimidou com sua postura de luta novamente contra vinha correndo em sua direção.

-Não pense que eu vou ser vencida tão fácil.-disse ela energizando suas mãos com um ki de cor ver isso Tsurugi sentiu que tinha que ser mais rápido e quando Kanako ia aplicar o golpe contra ele,o leikô usando de sua velocidade já havia acertado um chute no braço direito dela desfazendo o golpe de ki.

-Tatsumaki Sempu Kyaku!-gritou Junichi usando a técnica própria do Ryu.A seqüência de chutes acerta Kanako que não consegue bloquear e é lançada ao chão.

-Incrível!-gritou uma pessoa enquanto outros ovacionavam.-Ele usou mesmo o golpe do Ryu!

Kanako tenta levantar-se, mas sente Junichi atrás dela com a mão direita próxima ao seu pescoço.

-Se você viu a minha luta contra Onishadow então sabe o que eu poderia fazer agora não é?-disse com um sorriso típico de lutador.

-Eu...perdi.-respondeu Kanako se comemoraram a excelente luta principalmente Sakurako que comemorava a vitória na aposta.

-Foi uma bela luta.-disse Junichi estendendo a mão direita para a Urashima com a intenção de ajuda-la a deu um tapa na mão do rapaz e levantou-se sozinha dizendo:

-Você dominou a luta desde o inicio.E isso ficou claro pra mim depois desse ataque.

E continuou:

-Tudo que você usou foram apenas manipulações de elementos não foi?Digo no Fake Ilusion Atack e no seu "golpe cosplay".

-Sim eu como você viu a luta foi definida no primeiro e não no segundo golpe.

E explicou:

-Eu usei a Manipulação Focalizada Relâ o golpe exatamente no local onde afetaria o seu sistema nervoso deixando você com dificuldade de controlar o seu forma você estaria mais vulnerável a outro tipo de ataque.

-E o golpe final.-completou meio sem jeito coçando a cabeça.-Bom eu sempre joguei Street Fighter e queria tentar ao menos uma se eu não concentrasse o elemento ar nos golpes você teria bloqueado facilmente.

-Esse tempo todo você estava brincando comigo?!-irritou-se ela.-Aceitou cumprir a sua promessa e depois zombou lutando dessa forma no final?!

-Ah quem fala você também usou um golpe da Chun-Li contra mim!E pra ser sincero eu só fiz isso pra te mostrar o quanto você estava fora de órbita.-explicou o rapaz.

-Eu?

-Sua forma de lutar a princípio estava em um alto nível,mas depois quanto mais você lutava mais seu desejo de vingança aparecia,cegando os seus só um minuto pra acabar mostrando mais do que devia a essas pessoas.

Kanako ficou em tinha razão no que dizia.A jovem havia perdido o foco da luta.

-Eu ouvi pela Mutsumi e até mesmo do próprio Keitarô como eram as suas lutas contra Motoko.Não chega nem aos pés de como lutou aqui.

-Você conhece o meu irmão?

-Claro que sim.Já lutei contra o Seta várias vezes e em um desses dias tive a chance de conhecer seu irmã isso não é importante que é por minha culpa que você lutou desse jeito então...

O rapaz aproximou-se dela e com a reverencia japonesa disse seriamente:

-Me realmente lamento muito a sua "perda" na vida ainda acho que você não deve se basear em supertições baratas como aquela para conquistar o coração de alguém.

-Como é?

-Estou dizendo que se você não conseguiu o amor do Keitarô foi por que não era pra ser,simplesmente já tinha alguém para amar e foi por isso que escolheu a Naru.

-Eu sei disso...sei disso muito bem...mas mesmo assim...

-Sabe o Estilo Urashima é algo impressionante.-comentou Tsurugi a interrompendo.-Eu tinha visto um pouco em Kyoto mas sabe...seria muito triste se a linhagem terminasse com você.Espero que encontre logo uma pessoa que a ame e a faça ê é uma bela mulher,seria desperdício que ficasse pra titia.-e completou com um sorriso que causou uma palpitação no coração da jovem.

-Bom eu vou trocar de roupa e continuar o meu encon...digo o meu passeio com a Aoyama.-disse ele virando as costas e se retirando.

-Junichi!-chamou Kanako.

-Sim?

-Da próxima vez você não irá me derrotar.

-Se lutar como a Kanako de quem eu ouvi falar é bem provável que eu perca.-respondeu Tsurugi de forma bem o rapaz seguiu o seu caminho.

-Puxa vida faturei uma boa grana!-disse Kitsune aproximando-se de Kanako.-Mahora é uma mina de ouro!E então Kanako o que vai fazer agora?Vai pedir uma revanche?Diz que sim, vai, assim eu ganho mais uma nota preta!

-Eu terei minha revanche...mas não hoje.

-Não?

-Eu vou voltar pra pensão.-respondeu virando-se e indo embora.-Tenho responsabilidades pra cuidar.

-Hã?Espera aí!-disse a garota com olhos de raposa.

-Junichi Tsurugi...-pensou ela com um leve sorriso.-Espero que não tenha roubado "outra coisa" de mim que se tiver feito isso terá que assumir a não deixarei você roubar isso de mais ninguém.

-Foi uma bela luta.-comentou Motoko ao vê-lo se aproximar desta.

-Sim a Kanako é realmente muito forte eu gostaria de enfrentá-la num combate a sério.-respondeu Tsurugi.-Espera um reconheço quase todos vocês.-disse vendo o Negi e os demais.

-Senhor Junichi.É um prazer vê-lo pessoalmente.-disse Negi o cumprimentando.

-He,he,he o prazer é meu.E a vocês também meninas.

As meninas fizeram o tradicional cumprimento japonês.E depois de ser apresentado as que não conhecia,ou seja Yue e Haruna...

-Então depois de lutar contra o Grupo Fantasma você ainda participou de um torneio?-disse Junichi ao Negi.-Você não perde tempo pra uma boa ação não é?

-Bom na verdade é que eu...

-He,hehe...Não precisa ficar sem graça, nada como uma boa luta amistosa pra conhecer seus próprios limites.

-Sim...e aliás a Asuna,a Setsuna,o Kotarô e a Evangeline participaram também.-comentou Negi.

-A Setsuna?-surpreendeu-se Motoko.-Essa pra mim é nova,Setsuna sempre foi muito na dela...as coisas devem ter mudado muito depois daquele problema em Kyoto não é?

-Sim.-respondeu Konoka feliz.-Depois daquele incidente eu e a Set-chan podemos reatar a nossa amizade.

-E aliás onde está aquele gatinho do seu aluno?-perguntou Haruna a Junichi.

-Fala do Takuya?-estranhou Tsurugi tal pergunta.-No momento ele está em uma missão,pra ser sincero nem eu sei do seu paradeiro.

-Que pena...

-Aliás Konoka,por que você não aproveita que você e a Setsuna estão se falando novamente e pede a ela pra te levar na pensão Hinata?-sugeriu Motoko.-Há várias coisas que eu gostaria de conversar com você.

-Claro que sim eu irei com certeza.-respondeu ela com seu típico sorriso Konoe.

-A propósito Negi,isso é pra você.-a shinmei tirou algo da bolsa que parecia um pequeno caderno.

-O que é isso?

-Uma cópia dos relatórios da Mestra Mayumi ser mais específica são os relatórios da época em que ela trabalhou ao lado de seu pai,além de umas anotações pessoais sobre ele e os demais que lutaram na é ia pedir ao diretor-geral ou a Setsuna que te entregasse mas já que te encontrei...

E explicou:

-Quando eu fiquei sabendo que você estava procurando o seu pai,achei que poderia dar uma forç nesse diário tenha alguma pista que possa te ajudar.

-Verdade?Obrigado senhorita Aoyama!

-Não precisa agradecer.-respondeu ela.-Qualquer pessoa que a Setsuna preze tanto merece ser bem considerada.

-Mano você ainda tem alguns compromissos.-avisou Kamo.

-É verdade.-lembrou-se Negi.-Junichi,senhorita Motoko foi um prazer encontrar com vocês,mas eu ainda tenho assuntos pendentes como professor.

-Sem problemas.-respondeu Tsurugi.-Teremos outra chance pra conversar com mais calma.

-Até outro dia pessoal foi muito bom conhecer a todos.-disse Motoko.

-Até!Aproveitem o festival!

E assim eles de despediram e seguiram o seu rumo.

-Eu vou trocar de roupa.-avisou Junichi.-Que tal a gente se encontrar na exposição de livros?

-Tudo bem.-concordou a shinmei.

E mais uma parte do dia se e Junichi continuavam o seu passeio.Já de tardinha os dois pararam pra uma pequeno lanche.

-Essa cafeteria é muito freqüentada.-observou Tsurugi ao ver os clientes indo e chegando do lugar.

-Ao menos conseguimos uma mesa mais tranqüila.-respondeu a shinmei.

A garçonete chegou com uma jarra de café,mais outra de leite, e um bolo de dois começaram seu lanche.

-Aliás Aoyama você disse lá em Kyoto que sua irmã está grávida não é?-perguntou Junichi colocando um pouco de leite em seu café.

-Sim, ela está nas primeiras semanas de gestação.

-Eu presumo que ela esteja muito feliz com isso!

-Estou sim!-e começou a dizer refletindo.-A minha irmã sempre foi feliz quando era uma samurai.E depois quando abandonou a espada para se casar,sua felicidade só aumentou.

E continuou:

-No entanto eu não entendia toda essa felicidade de minha irmã.E pra piorar caiu sobre mim o peso de assumir o posto de não agüentei e fugi de lá vindo para a pensão Hinata.

-Aoyama...eu presumo que os mestres do conselho shinmei sejam bem complicados.

-Na verdade são acredito que os do clã leikô sejam bem piores.

-Por que acha isso?

-Você encarou Evangeline temida por muitos no mundo da magia e no "mundo da espada" para ajudar o seu aluno, mas não quis lidar com o conselho de seu clã.-respondeu ela.

-Não sou muito chegado a alguns deles,e tem uns que nem vão com a minha cara por sempre agir contra as idéias deles.-explicou o rapaz.-Tirando alguns como mestra Tomoyo e Kiyone-senpai,tem outros que estão sempre tentando me obrigar a tomar decisões que vão contra ao que eu reaproximar nossos clãs por exemplo,dificilmente eles teriam aceitado se o vovô não interferisse.E até mesmo minha "união" com Ayane é vista com bons olhos por eles.

-Por que eles tem tanto interesse em vocês?

-Por que no momento atual duas das famílias mais poderosas do clã são a Tsurugi e a Imamori.-explicou Junichi.-Eles acham que um descendente dessas duas famílias poderia ser o mestre supremo da próxima geração e o mestre mais poderoso da história da escola leikô.Na verdade até Ayane acredita nisso.

-Mas ela não parece estar nessa por causa dos mestres e sim por que gosta de você.

-Por que acha isso?

Motoko tomou um gole do café e respondeu:

-Por que se fosse ao contrário você não teria mandado Ayane em seu lugar na reunião do seja alguma confiança nela você tem.

-Nisso você está me apoiou muito e me ajudou várias vezes com meu treinamento samurai.E acho que a luta dela ao lado da mestra Tamura ajudou-a a ver as coisas de outro modo.

-Então assim como eu, você também acha que é melhor não contarmos aos demais sobre o mestre Kai ter matado a mestra Tomoe.-disse Motoko.

-Até termos provas não.-respondeu Junichi concordando.

-Sabe é estranho.-comentou a shinmei.-Quando eu era menor,ouvi dizer que a mestra Tomoe tinha um romance com uma pessoa...mas diferente de minha irmã esse romance poderia bani-la do clã shinmei.

-Bani-la?E quem era o "Romeu"?Espera!Está achando que poderia ser o mestre Kai?

-Bom,todos achavam que era um samurai leikô,mas nunca houve provas de quem poderia ser...

-Se fosse Kai ninguém saberia mesmo...-refletiu Tsurugi.-E isso poderia explicar a possibilidade de mestra Tomoe ter sido morta por ém esperaria uma tentativa de assassinato de seu próprio amor.

-São apenas especulações.-comentou a shinmei.-Mas e for isso mesmo só tornara ainda mais impossível um romance entre os membros de nosso clã e...

-Romance?

-Não é nada...-respondeu ela quase se engasgando com o bolo que se levantou sério.

-Junichi?

O rapaz a puxou pela mão até um lugar mais afastado, tratando de deixar antes o dinheiro da conta.

-O que foi por que você me puxou até aqui?-perguntou ela.

O rapaz ficou em silencio um começou a falar:

-Motoko...eu queria dizer que...que eu...

O coração de Junichi disparou naquela corou ao ver que o rapaz titubeava em dizer o que ela imaginava ser uma declaração de hora Junichi percebe algo e esquiva-se para a direita.

-Mas o que foi isso?-perguntou Motoko que percebeu o ocorrido na mesma hora que Tsurugi.

-Um tiro...-respondeu ele calmamente olhando para um telhado na direção de onde a bala havia saído, mas não encontrando a pessoa.

-É, ela sabe se esconder.-comentou Tsurugi.

-Tem razão.-respondeu Motoko olhando na mesma direção.-Devemos fazer algo?

-É deveríamos fazer...essa não!

-O que foi?

-Esqueci do lugar onde estamos!-explicou o leikô.-Vamos pra outro lugar.

-Pra outro lugar?-estranhou a shinmei.

-É sim o que acha de irmos nos divertir um pouco?-disse ele sem explicar puxando a shinmei pela mão novamente.

-Ei espera!Me explica o que está havendo?-perguntou Motoko.

E enquanto os dois saíam...

-Aqueles dois não são pessoas comuns.-dizia a atiradora ou melhor Mana Tatsumiya.-O rapaz desviou-se do meu tiro com muita facilidade e tanto ele quanto a mulher me parece que eles já sabiam da árvore do mundo...

A jovem recarregou sua arma e concluiu:

-Dificilmente eu conseguiria agora fiquei curiosa sobre quem são eles...

A jovem parou um minuto enquanto via o casal de samurais desaparecer em direção a outro lugar do festival.

-Bom é melhor eu me concentrar nos outros casais.-pensou ela.

Pouco depois:

-Por que você me arrastou pra lá e depois pra cá?-perguntou Motoko sem entender.

-Ei!Veja só o que acha disso?-perguntou ele a shinmei tentando desviar do assunto com dois estavam parados em frente a um karaokê.

-E então vamos cantar um pouco?-convidou ele e Motoko aceitou mesmo querendo saber da explicação do dois entraram e encontraram Mutsumi que usava uma fantasia de bruxa,mas com um grande decote que deixavam seus seios bem a mostra.

-Oi pessoal!-disse ela com um sorriso.

-Oi,Mutsumi!-responderam não pode deixar de conferir a fantasia de Mutsumi ainda mais com um decote daqueles,afinal mesmo que não quisesse saltava a vista deu uma olhada pro rapaz que ao perceber isso virou os olhos pro lado.

-Não esperava te encontrar aqui.-disse Motoko.

-Eu vim pra cá juntamente com a Ema para nos divertimos.-respondeu ela.

-E cadê ela?-perguntou a shinmei.

-Ela está ali.É que ela vai entrar num concurso de karaokê.-respondeu Mutsumi.

-A Ema?-estranhou Junichi.

-Eu conseguiu encoraja-la a participar.-explicou a garota das tartarugas.-Ema tem uma bela voz,ela só é um pouco tímida pra essas coisas.

-Por que não ficamos aqui e torcemos um pouco pra ela?-sugeriu Motoko a Junichi.

-Uma ótima idéia.-respondeu ele.-Espera eu vou até ali falar com a Ema.

Junichi se dirigiu até a jovem que estava com uma roupa antiga de colegial tipo a que a Kaede usava,com orelhas de gato na cabeça e esperando a sua vez de cantar.

-Oi Ema tudo bem?-saudou ele a jovem.

-Oi senpai...-respondeu Ema meio preocupada.

-O que foi?Perguntou ele.

-É que a Mutsumi me disse que eu deveria entrar nesse torneio de karaokê,mas agora que eu me inscrevi falaram que é uma disputa de duplas.

-De duplas?

tem que ser um homem e uma mulher.E eu não sei agora que musica cantar,muito menos a quem recorrer por aqui pra ser meu parceiro.

-Hum...é mesmo um problema...já sei!-disse ele se dirigindo a mesa de inscrições.

-O que você vai fazer senpai?

-Vou me inscrever oras!Assim eu posso fazer dupla com você!

-Vai fazer dupla comigo?-surpreendeu-se ela.-Mas não precisa fazer isso por mim e...

-Ah não esquenta eu gosto de um karaokê.-respondeu ele com um sorriso.-E depois vai ser muito divertido.E então?-se inclinou respeitosamente.-Me concede a honra de ser minha parceira nesse torneio?

-Sim!-respondeu a jovem feliz.

Dentro de poucos minutos o torneio de karaokê começava.E enquanto outras duplas se apresentavam Mutsumi e Motoko conversavam.

-E então Mutsumi o que está achando do festival de Mahora?-perguntou a shinmei.

-Muito divertido.-respondeu ela.-Primeiro assistimos as finais do torneio de artes marciais,depois fomos para um evento do clube de caminhada e ainda pra outro do clube de chá.Eles sabem realmente dar uma festa!

-Realmente essa galera sabe sim.

-Mas e o encontro de vocês como está indo?-perguntou Mutsumi.-O Junichi já se declarou?

-Bom...é que...não estamos num encontro e...além do mais...-Motoko corou quando Mutsumi perguntou tal coisa e ficou tão sem jeito que mal conseguia responder.-eu não acho que ele sinta alguma coisa por mim...talvez até sinta mas não sei dizer se é amor...e depois eu não sinto nada por ele e...

-Você tem certeza disso?-perguntou Mutsumi a interrompendo.-Não acha que a forma como respondeu não é prova de que você sente algo por ele?

-Mas eu respondi de forma normal...

-Existe uma diferença de quando se ama pra quando se tem apenas um carinho de amigo por alguém.-explicou Mutsumi.-Mesmo que você não queira admitir de certa forma o Junichi mexeu com você.E você também fez o mesmo com ele.

Nessa hora o apresentador do torneio de karaokê chamou mais dois concorrentes:

-E agora vamos dar uma salva de palmas para nossos dois Tsurugi e Ema Maeda.

-O Tsurugi?-espantou-se Motoko.-Essa eu quero ver!

No palco Ema tremia nervosa.

-E-eu vou desistir.-disse ela.-não posso...

-Por que não?-perguntou Tsurugi pedindo um tempo para os juizes.

-Eu não consigo com tanta gente me olhando.-disse ela.

-Bom dizem que imaginar todas as pessoas da platéia nuas tem cada gente estranha por aqui que eu não sei se daria pra se acalmar,cair na gargalhada ou fugir de susto.E quando Junichi disse isso fez uma cara de sério que Ema não pode deixar de achar engraçada.

-Bom eu estou vendo que sorriu.-comentou o rapaz.-Sendo assim acho que podemos cantar a vontade.-disse ele fazendo sinal pra começar a mú que ele começou os impacientes com a demora ficaram tinha uma voz muito afinada.E ficaram mais surpresos ainda quando Emah começou a cantar.A voz dela era linda e a música explorava o seu potencial perfeitamente.

-Puxa mas eles estão dando um show.-comentou Motoko boquiaberta.

-E pensar que o Junichi era esse tipo de rapaz...-disse Mutsumi.

-Como assim?-perguntou Motoko sem entender e a jovem explicou contando um fato:

-A primeira vez que eu vi Junichi foi quando ele veio a casa de chá da pensão Hinata.

Era um belo rapaz,muito educado,bem humorado e igualmente todos os dias que foi a casa de chá ele sempre sentou no mesmo lugar,de onde observava a pensão,como se esperasse por alguém.E hoje eu sei que esse alguém é você Motoko.

-Eu?Por que diz isso?

-É só não me parece o tipo do rapaz que leva jeito pra romantismo,e no entanto está cantando essa musica romântica maravilhosamente bem.Não acha que é uma forma de declarar o seu amor a você?

-Mas isso não quer dizer nada, é apenas uma música que ele está cantando com a Ema, e aliás é bem alegre por sinal...

A shinmei lembrou-se instantaneamente de como Junichi teve dificuldades em chama-la pra sair.E mesmo quando ele tentava falar algo sobre seus sentimentos ele empacava.

-Seria essa uma forma de declaração?-pensou ela.(Só pra saber Junichi e Ema cantavam o tema de encerramento de Love Hina Again.)

E no final...

-E agora chegou a hora de anunciarmos os vencedores!-dizia o apresentador.-E eles são...Junichi Tsurugi e Ema Maeda!

Todos dois receberam o troféu,um prêmio que era um jantar no Chao Bao Z e mais uma quantia em dinheiro que Junichi deu a Ema dizendo que isso a ajudaria a pagar algumas despesas do cursinho.A garota relutou um pouco mas aceitou disso os dois caminharam até Motoko e Mutsumi.

-Mutsumi!Motoko!-disse a jovem.-Vocês viram?!

-Claro que vimos.-respondeu Mutsumi sorrindo como sempre fazia.-Eu não disse que você conseguiria se tentasse?

-Sim,mas se o senpai não tivesse cantado comigo eu não teria vencido.-respondeu ela.

-Não diga isso.-disse Junichi.-Você tem uma bela voz,mexeu com todos você der tudo de si como fez aqui se dará bem em tudo que fizer, até mesmo entrar pra Toudai.

-Acha mesmo isso?-perguntou ela.

-Aposto a Hikari nisso.-respondeu Tsurugi com um retribuiu da mesma forma para ele.

-E então o que acham de comemorarmos a vitória de vocês no Chao Bao Z?-sugeriu Mutsumi.

-Vamos ter que deixar passar.-respondeu Junichi.-Tem uma coisa que eu e a Aoyama precisamos fazer.

-Tsurugi?-estranhou Motoko ao ouvir o rapaz falar isso.

-Bom se é assim nós vamos indo então.-disse a garota das tartarugas.-Nos vemos na pensão Hinata.

-Até mais!-disse Tsurugi.

-Até mais Motoko,Junichi-senpai!-despediu-se Ema.

As duas garotas se foram deixando o casal de samurais olhou para Motoko e fez um sinal para os dois dois saíram do local e foram caminho encontraram alguns casais estranhou ao ver que Junichi olhava para um lado e para o outro observando cada casal e cada local onde eles até pensou se ele estava planejando algo já que olhava tanto para os casais de é que eles chegaram um local de onde dava para ver boa parte do festival.

-Bom acho que aqui não tem problema.-disse o rapaz.

-Problema?Do que você está falando?-perguntou a shinmei.-Não está com pensamentos pervertidos esta?

-Claro que não!-defendeu-se ele.-É que aqui não há problemas quanto a árvore do mundo.

-A arvore do mundo?

-Sim.-explicou o rapaz meio sem jeito e isso foi logo percebido por Motoko.-Sabe aquela história de se declarar próximo a arvore do mundo e os sentimentos serem correspondidos?É fiquei sabendo pelo diretor-geral que a arvore do mundo realiza desejos a cada 22 anos.Não é qualquer tipo de desejo que se realiza mas as declarações de amor se tornam reais.

-Então todos aqueles casais estão...

-Na verdade nã pessoas patrulhando o alguém for se declarar nas chamadas "áreas de risco" é logo impedido pelos os locais onde eles estão da pra ser que estão em "zona segura".

-Entendi.-disse Motoko.-Por isso aquele tiro quando você ia...Junichi você estava...

-Bom...eu...

O coração do rapaz disparou na hora.O de Motoko também ao ver como ele estava se portando.Já havia anoitecido e estrelas eram vistas no céu além do brilho da lua que era olhava para o chão,pensando no que pensava em ajoelhar-se e declarar-se a ela,pensava em citar um poema ou mesmo cantar uma música ou algo do tipo mas no fundo nada fazia sentido em sua mente.

-Droga por que eu não consigo ser direto?-disse o rapaz que começou a coçar a cabeça com as duas mãos de forma frenética.

-Tsurugi está tudo bem?-perguntou Motoko preocupada e Junichi apenas respondeu dessa forma:

-Aoyama…eu...sabe...na verdade eu...

Antes que o rapaz terminasse de dizer uma explosão de energia veio do ar e ele e Motoko saltaram imediatamente.

-Nyah,há,há,há,há!Finalmente te achei Junichi.-disse Kaolla de cima do Mecha Tama Thirty versão Anti-Youkai juntamente com Sara.-É hora da revanche!

-Droga por que sempre acontece quando eu reúno coragem?-disse Junichi reclamando consigo mesmo.-O que o escritor do fanfic ta querendo fazer afinal?!

-Agora você vai ver!Ataque! Mecha Tama Thirty-One!

A morena ordenou e o robô desceu de cima do Mecha Tama Thirty rapidamente acertando um soco onde o rapaz estava que esquivou-se dando um salto mortal para a direita.

-Kaolla!-gritou Motoko.-Não é hora e nem lugar pra isso!

-Ah não esquenta,eu consegui permissão dos organizadores do evento pra esse desafio.-respondeu ela mostrando um documento nas mãos.-Assim que a gente acabar você pode trazer ele de volta a vida!

-De volta a vida?Tá pensando que ele é um personagem de vídeo-game,ou que eu tenho as Dragon Balls comigo?-disse a shinmei com uma gota atrás da nuca,e olhou pra o rapaz que desviava-se dos ataques do robô.

-Tenente Kaolla o rapaz está se desviando dos ataques como antes.-avisou Sara.

-Não se preocupe Sargento Sara.-respondeu Kaolla.-Mecha Tama ativar Silver Mode!

-O Mecha Tama exibiu um brilho prateado e partiu pra cima do rapaz mais rápido do que um soco que o rapaz teve que defender-se com os dois braç um chute que "tirou tinta" do seu rosto e logo em seguida um ataque de laser com os olhos que o rapaz desviou-se e contra atacou com o Punho da Fúria Leikô que lançou o robô a uns três metros e quarenta de distancia.

Junichi sacudiu a mão direita que usara no golpe como se tivesse doído um pouco e reassumiu uma postura de luta.

-É brincadeira.-pensou ele.-Essa garota aperfeiçoou ainda mais a tecnologia que Mestra Shizuka deixou no reino de Moru robô está bem mais forte do que antes.

O leikô olhou para Motoko como se dissesse "e agora?"A shinmei apenas sorriu para ele e o rapaz compreendeu logo o que era.

-Não tem jeito né?-pensava o samurai sorrindo e olhou para Kaolla e disse em tom de zombaria.-Essa sua lata de sardinha até que bate bem eu ainda não está a altura de derrotar um leikô sabe?

-Acha mesmo?-respondeu Kaolla.-Não sabia que você era assim arrogante.

-Não eu não sou.-retrucou Junichi.-Mas se isso foi tudo que ele pode fazer então não tenho motivos pra não agir como um.

-Bom se quer o melhor dele então você vai ter!-avisou a morena.-Mecha Tama!Ataque Esfera de Luz!

O robô abriu uma comporta no peito e uma bola de energia de cor cinza apareceu neste e foi crescendo ficando do tamanho de uma bola de praia sendo disparado em seguida contra o rapaz que rapidamente se esquivou.A esfera iria de encontro ao chão mais foi destruída por um Raimenken que Motoko usou com as mãos nuas.

-O Tsurugi você pirou?!-disse ela.-Se isso atingir o chão você sabe lá que estrago isso pode fazer?!

-Droga eu esqueci!-respondeu o leikô.-Se isso destruir alguma coisa eu vou me ferrar com o diretor-geral!

-Não se preocupe com isso.-disse Kaolla.-Esse robô foi construído para destruir você e não vai machucar mais ninguém.

-Ah ta agora você me deixou tranqüilo.-ironizou Tsurugi.-Mas tudo bem já que é assim vem com tudo!Eu vou mandar essa torradeira crescida pro ferro-velho!

O Mecha Tama preparou outra bola de energia do mesmo tamanho de antes, mas mais concentrada e lançou contra o rapaz que concentrou uma energia na mão direita de tamanho um pouco esperou até que o golpe estivesse a dois metros de distancia dele e contra atacou.

-Estilo Leikô!Phantom Tiger Blast!-gritou ele disparando o golpe que foi de encontro ao ataque lançado pelo Mecha dois golpes colidiram-se mas o de Junichi prevaleceu e foi de encontro ao robô atingindo-o de cheio causando uma explosão.

-Essa não!-disse Sara.

-Não se preocupe o Mecha Tama Thirty One tem uma blindagem reforçada.-respondeu Kaolla na maior tranqü boa parte da fumaça se extinguiu...

-Oi!-disse Junichi que apareceu de pé dentro do Mecha Tama Thirty .

-Junichi?-espantou-se Kaolla.-Quando você chegou aqui?

-Saltando.-respondeu ele na maior naturalidade.-Vocês tem algum refrigerante ou água por aqui?To morrendo de sede...

-Pode pegar na geladeira portátil ali.-disse Sara apontando para o local onde ela estava.

-Depois que você beber sua luta contra meu Mecha Tama irá continuar!-avisou a morena.

-Continuar?Mas já acabou...

-Já?!

As meninas olharam para a fumaça que já se extinguira e não viram o robô.Elas olharam para o leikô que apontou para o chão onde estavam os destroços dele.

-Caramba ele virou sucata!-exclamou Sara.-Como você fez isso?

-Aproveitei a fumaça e usei os Cem Cortes da Luz pra dar cabo dele.-respondeu ele de forma normal.-Melhor vocês recolherem os destroços,sabe como é não se pode sujar esse lugar...eu vou levar essa aqui pra Aoyama ta bem?-terminou mostrando uma garrafa de refrigerante de limão e saltando para o chão.

-E então o que achou de sua luta contra o Mecha Tama?-perguntou Motoko.

-Perigosa...mas divertida.-disse ele pra entregando-lhe a tal garrafa.

-Junichi!-chamou Kaolla nessa hora.

-Sim?

-Hoje você se na próxima não terá tanta sorte assim!-disse ela terminando de recolher os destroços do Mecha Tama Thirty One com um tipo de "Mecha Tama Lixeira".

-A gente se vê Junichi!-disse Sara.-Foi bem divertido!

As meninas partiram no Mecha Tama Thirty.

-Fala sério vai ter uma próxima vez?-reclamou o leikô com uma gota atrás da não pode deixar de rir com aquilo.

-Tá rindo do que?-perguntou ele.

-É que agora que a Kaolla te descobriu ela não vai largar do seu pé.- respondeu ela.

-Então o jeito vai ser eu me "fingir de morto" na próxima vez?-perguntou o leikô novamente.

-Se você fingir de morto ela te ressuscita pra te matar outra vez.-retrucou a shinmei com um sorriso.

-To vendo que to ferrado.-reclamou Junichi e Motoko riu um pouco.

-Bom...acho que tá na hora de nós irmos.-avisou ela.

-É tem razão.-disse o leikô olhando para o relógio.-Vamos.

E assim depois daquilo o casal de samurais voltou para a pensão dois subiam a escadaria em porque eles lembravam da vezes que Junichi tentara se declarar mas fora se perguntava se ele tentaria de novo e Junichi se teria coragem para faze-lo.

-Foi um dia muito bom não acha?-comentou Motoko quebrando o silencio.

-É...

-Tsurugi?

-Hã?Sim...foi muito divertido.-respondeu o rapaz meio sem jeito o que deixou a shinmei um tanto dois não disseram mais nada até chegar na entrada da pensão.

-Bom é isso.-disse a shinmei.-Quer entrar e tomar alguma coisa antes de voltar?

-Não obrigado.-respondeu o leikô.-Eu tenho que estudar um pouco e ligar pra Ayane pra saber como ficou a reunião dela com o conselho.

-Tudo bem.A gente se vê na Toudai .

-Certo.-respondeu o leikô.-Até lá.

-Até.-despediu-se Motoko e ambos viraram-se para seguir o seu caminho ou seja Motoko entrando na pensão e Junichi descendo a antes que a shinmei entrasse em casa...

-Aoyama.-chamou o jovem mestre.

-Sim?-respondeu ela voltando-se para o estava olhando para todos os lados constantemente como se procurasse por alguém que pudesse interrompendo-o o que fez uma gota aparecer na nuca de que não tinha ninguém Junichi parou e olhou para a shinmei nervoso como da outra instante o coração dos dois disparou como em sincronia...

-Aoyama...eu to tentando dizer isso desde cedo...eu acho que você já percebeu o que eu queria dizer,mas eu tenho que falar de uma forma ou de outra.

-Tsurugi...-disse ela bem baixinho.

-Aoyama...eu queria te dizer que eu...que eu...que eu te amo!

Mesmo esperando por isso Motoko ficou sem ação.E o rapaz prosseguiu:

-Eu a vi pela primeira vez em Kyoto quando você treinava com a sua irmã.Desde então eu sempre a eu soube que você iria tentar a Toudai eu resolvi entrar pra mesma faculdade decidido a lhe dizer o que sentia quando estivesse frente a frente com você.Mas aí eu fiquei sabendo que você gostava do Keitarô e perdi a coragem de me esperar pra ver o que iria depois quando fiquei sabendo do casamento dele com a Naru eu não consegui me aproximar de você nem na faculdade...

-Tsurugi...

-Sabe quando se trata de agir como um mestre leikô,ou das responsabilidades da faculdade eu até que tiro de se tratando dessas coisas eu sou um zero a esquerda...pensei que poderia ser romântico, mas de fato não consigo ser assim...

Motoko escutava em silencio.

-Eu não estou querendo o seu amor,ou melhor na verdade eu quero, mas não quero te forçar a uma decisão nem nada....só quero que saiba que eu a amo desde a primeira vez que a vi e eu gostaria de poder merecer o seu amor e...acho que é isso...

Junichi calou-se após a declaração,em sua mente ele achava ter sido horrível nada saiu como ele havia planejado.O rapaz havia treinado durante muito tempo como seria sua declaração de amor para a shinmei,e no dia não conseguiu nem chegar perto do que havia pensado fazer.A não ser pelas palavras "eu te amo".

Motoko também estava tendo certeza do que Junichi sentia,apesar de ter dito a si mesma varias vezes que ele não sentia nada por ela,a jovem ficou sem açã era uma declaração de não era do jeito que ela esperava ou pela pessoa que no passado ela esperava,mas era uma declaração.E de alguém que mesmo tendo conhecido a pouco tempo,de alguma maneira havia mexido com o seu coração.

Vendo que Motoko estava calada,Junichi ficou sem saber o que ele ia abrir a boca pra falar algo ouviu a shinmei dizer:

-Tsurugi...você disse que me viu a primeira vez treinando com minha irmã na cachoeira não foi?Isso quer dizer que você me observava sempre?

-É...sempre que eu podia...-respondeu ele.

-Então você me via tomar banho na cachoeira?-perguntou ela com um ar de zangada.

-N-não!-disse o leikô.-E-eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa jamais faria isso!

-Nunca me viu sem roupa sem ser hoje cedo?

-É não...digo...uma vez...mas não me entenda mal!Eu fui pego de surpresa!Como eu iria saber que naquele dia você ia tomar banho mais cedo?Não que eu marcasse a sua hora de banho!Na verdade eu...

Motoko então da uma pequena fica surpreso com isso e a shinmei começa a rir.

-Você estava brincando comigo?-perguntou ele meio chateado.

-Não me leve a mal.-respondeu ela.-Só fiquei afim de ver a expressão no seu olhar.

-A expressão no meu olhar?!Ora sua...isso vai ter volta!-disse ele irritado, mas Motoko o interrompeu dizendo de forma séria:

-Sobre o que você disse antes...

-Sim?-o coração do rapaz deu uma grande palpitada.

-Eu fico eu não posso aceitar agora.

Junichi sente o impacto das palavras da shinmei como um golpe de espada,mas antes que ele conseguisse digerir aquilo a jovem continuou:

-A verdade é que eu não sei nem o que te conheci agora e por mais que seja um cara legal eu não posso dar uma resposta assim de imediato.

-Aoyama em nenhum momento eu queria forçá-la a dar uma resposta tão rápido e depois...

-Eu sei.-respondeu ela interrompendo-o.-Eu não posso negar que você mexeu comigo quando eu o enquanto eu não compreender o que se passa em meu coração prefiro não responder.Não quero namorar com alguém somente por ele me amar.

-Eu entendo.

-Por isso eu queria que você é que eu possa te dar uma não estou querendo te dar esperanças com isso tá?

-Ok...eu vou esperar o tempo que você quiser.-disse Tsurugi de forma calma.-E seja lá que resposta você tiver ainda que seja negativa,não fique relutante em falar comigo ok?

-Tá certo.

-Bom sendo assim eu vou indo.-disse o rapaz.-Até outro dia.

-Até! E Tsurugi?

-Sim?

-O que acha de uma luta da próxima vez?-perguntou a shinmei com um sorriso de lutadora.

-Eu aceito o desafio quando você quiser.-respondeu ele também com um sorriso de lutador e com um corar no virou-se e seguiu o seu entrou logo depois e ao fechar a porta deu um pequeno sorriso.

-De fato...hoje foi um dia muito bom...-pensava ela subindo para o quarto

-Ao menos eu consegui dizer o que sentia...-pensava o leikô descendo a escadaria.

Entretanto de dentro do quarto de Kaolla,alguém monitorava a escadaria e a entrada da pensão.

-E aí gravou tudo?-perguntou Sara.

-Tudinho.-respondeu Kaolla.-Agora é só enviar pra "ela".

No refugio de Evangeline, todos estavam reunidos para discutir sobre a Chao ser mais preciso lá estavam Negi,Asuna,Setsuna,Konoka,Ku Fei, Kaede,Nodoka,Yue,Chisame e Haruna,além de Kamo e da própria meninas naquele momento se divertiam na piscina,menos Asuna que caminhava pensando sobre o dia anterior.A jovem havia se declarado para o professor Takahata mas ele de forma educada não aceitou seus os que acompanham o mangá já sabem, a baka red ficou no refúgio da Eva desde então.

-Professor Takahata...-pensava ela lembrando da face deste em sua mente.-Não eu não posso pensar nisso agora!-disse meneando a cabeça.-Tenho que me concentrar em ajudar o Negi e o pessoal!

Nessa hora ela escutou uns gritos de luta vindos de uma parte afastada.A jovem estranhou aquilo já que todos estavam reunidos na piscina e decidiu ir até o local para ver.

-Mas aquele é o...

Era Takuya Sagara.O leikô trajava um casaco preto com um capuz que cobria o seu rosto,e uma calça preta.O rapaz aplicava uma seqüência de golpes em girou o bastão por trás de si acertando o chã seguida deu um salto para o lado como que usando as pernas para golpear e depois mais um movimento com o bastão acertando o chão a direita e a esquerda deste, três vezes em cada lugar.

-Incrível...-dizia Asuna para si mesma.O leikô gira novamente o bastão e lança um Espada Incendiária com toda sua forç da técnica usada o jovem assumiu uma postura de luta em guarda.

O rapaz respirou fundo e transformou o artefato novamente em o capuz que cobria a sua cabeça e conferiu o estrago gerado pelo golpe,que queimou o chão em um formato meio triangular de seis metros de distancia.

-Ainda não está bom...-pensava ele.-Mas pra essa missão vai ter que menos até que eu consiga outra espada...

-Takuya!-chamou Asuna.

-Kagurazaka?-disse ele.-O que faz aqui?

-Eu é que pergunto!-respondeu ela.-Você não tinha partido concluir a missão?

-É eu fui cuidar disso,mas aí recebi ordens do clã para cuidar de outra coisa enquanto voltava para assim eu decidi treinar um pouco aqui já que não consegui outra espada ainda...

-Mas eu pensei que os leikôs lutassem tão bem com ou sem a espada.-disse ela.

-Sim,mas sempre existe um lado que se meu caso eu consigo me sair bem sem armas,mas o meu forte ainda é com uma arma.-explicou o rapaz.

-Por que você não pede uma espada a Eva?-perguntou Asuna.-Eu vi uma sala de armas antigas por aqui...

-Eu até pediria.-respondeu Takuya com uma gota na nuca.-Mas sabe como é a Evangeline,se eu pedisse isso teria que pagar algo em troca.E pra ser sincero os "preços" que ela cobra são muito altos.

Asuna ficou sem entender o que ele queria deu uma rápida olhada para a garota e disse do nada:

-Asuna você gosta de fliperamas não é?

-Claro que sim!Por que?

-Venha comigo.-respondeu ele sem entrar em mais dois entraram numa área afastada do refúgio e caminharam até uma sala de jogos que tinha ali.

-Puxa...-espantou-se Asuna.-Eu não sabia desse lugar...

-É uma área reservada pra venho aqui de vez em quando,depois que treino.

-Você joga?-espantou-se ela.-Tá de brincadeira!

-Eu não era muito chegado, mas meu mestre e a mestra Ayane sempre insistiram que eu deveria me divertir de algum fim acabei gostando,mas sempre jogo sozinho.E você me disse que da próxima vez que nos encontrássemos jogaríamos lembra?

-Sim mas eu não pensava que você já que assim então vamos nos divertir agora.-disse Asuna esticando as duas mãos juntas e estalando os dedos.-Que jogo bom tem por aqui?

-Os mais recentes são a versão Especial do Baka Fighters e os Guardiões Dimensionais Extreme 2.

-Legal nesses jogos eu sou fera!-disse ela com um sorriso.-Tá pronto pra perder?

-Vamos ver...-respondeu ele do mesmo jeito de sempre e escolhendo seu lutador.

Foi uma hora de que vinte e cinco no primeiro e trinta e cinco no expressões foram vistas como Asuna chateada por ter perdido uma luta de forma feia no Baka Fighters e depois sorrindo por ter vencido uma luta por perfect nos Guardiões Dimensionais Extreme da diversão os dois caminharam conversando.

-Pra alguém que não parece levar o tema diversão a sério você até que manda muito bem nos jogos.-comentou Asuna.

-Só que nem conseguiu chegar aos seus péê me deu uma surra nos Guardiões usando a Kaori,em não consegui derrota-la nem usando o Syou ou o Ryuji.

-Há,há eu sempre joguei aquele jogo.A Kaori é minha favorita eu aprendi tudo quanto é golpe com ela.

-Me fez lembrar da Mestra mestre joga melhor que você,mas nunca conseguiu ganhar dela.E olha que ela sempre usa a Kaori.

-Seu mestre...agora que você falou eu me lembrei!-hoje mais cedo eu encontrei o seu mestre e a mestra da Setsuna.

-Mestre Tsurugi e Mestra Aoyama?

-Sim eles estavam curtindo o os vi quando eu estava com o professor Takahata.-disse ela de forma normal.

-Puxa nem imaginava que eles viriam aqui.

-Pois é eu também fiquei surpresa.-disse Asuna.-Eu nem sabia que eles conheciam o professor ás nem que você o conhecia.

-Pode-se dizer que o Takamichi me ajudou muito desde que comecei a trabalhar pro diretor-geral.-explicou o rapaz.

-Entendo...

-Aliás parece que você está bem melhor agora.-observou Takuya.

-Eu?

disse o nome do professor Takahata eu não detectei nenhum ar de tristeza em sua voz.

-Como você sabe sobre isso?-perguntou ela surpresa.

-Eu já estava treinando aqui antes de você vir pra cá aos choros.-respondeu ele.-Depois a Evangeline me disse do que se queria te ajudar de alguma forma mas eu não sou muito bom pra confortar alguém...então fiquei treinando pra minha missão enquanto pensava em algo que eu pudesse fazer...

-Foi quando pensou nos jogos?

-É.Eu ia convida-la pra jogar um pouco quando eu tivesse uma chance,mas aí eu vi Negi e o pessoal chegando e preferi esperar pra ver o que ia ão decidi treinar um pouco mais e te chamar depois quando você estivesse sozinha...

-Takuya...-disse ela surpresa com o rapaz ter se preocupado.-Sabe eu não sei o que ser sincera as vezes eu acho que é só um pesadelo que eu vou acordar e estarei atrasada pro encontro...que terei outra chance e que dessa vez não serei isso não vai acontecer...

-O Takamichi é meio estúpido as vezes.-comentou o rapaz que deixou a ruiva com uma veia saltando na testa por uns instantes mas depois se acalmou quando ouvi ele dizer o restante.-Não aceitar o amor de uma garota como você...quero dizer ele tem seus motivos pra isso,mas mesmo assim...bom,melhor do que iludir você com falsas esperanças.

-A situação não melhora da noite pro dia, mas ficar pra baixo não ajuda né?-concluiu Takuya.-Só podemos lidar com o sofrimento e seguir em frente.

-Takuya...eu obrigada...-disse a baka ranger meio corada com as palavras do rapaz.

-Não precisa agradecer.Nós já fomos companheiros de batalha.O mínimo que eu poderia fazer era ajuda-la nessa hora.Só me desculpe por não ter sido capaz de fazer isso antes.

-Só o fato de que você se importa,já foi o suficiente.-respondeu ela com um sorriso.-Não tem do que se desculpar.

A jovem ficou olhando para o rapaz por um tempo.

-O que foi?Tem algo estranho no meu rosto?-perguntou ele.

-Não nada.-respondeu Asuna meio sem graça.-É que você fica diferente sem os óculos...Quer dizer não fica ruim na verdade fica até melhor,mas é o costume de te ver com eles e...

Nessa hora eles escutaram alguém:

-Asuna!Cadê você?-chamava Haruna até que a avistou.-Ah aí está você e o...Takuya?

O leikô acenou para a jovem que praticamente se teleportou pra onde o rapaz estava pra ser mais exato bem entre ele e Asuna.

-Asuna!Me diz o que você estava fazendo nesse lugar com o MEU Takuya?-exclamou a mangaká.

-"Seu" Takuya?-disse o rapaz com uma gota na nuca.

-Só estávamos jogando.-respondeu ela.

-Jogando?Que tipo de jogo?Não seria Strip-Poker seria?Ou algo pior?

-Que Strip-Poker o que,deixa de pensar merda!-respondeu a baka ranger.-Era só fliperama nada de mais!

-Asuna o que houve?-perguntou Konoka que entrava no lugar.-Takuya?

-Olá Lady Konoka.-respondeu ele.

-Takuya!Como é bom revê-lo!-disse a jovem Konoe correndo até ele e dando-lhe um abraço que o deixou totalmente sem graça além de deixar Haruna enciumada por mais que fosse um abraço normal.-Mas você não tinha ido pra Kyoto?

-Bom Lady...digo Konoka (a jovem fez cara que não tinha gostado do Lady),eu ainda tinha umas coisas a fazer verdade estou voltando pra Kyoto hoje mesmo.

-Ué o Takuya também está aqui?-disse Negi chegando com os demais.-Puxa mais isso é que é sorte!

-Esse aí é o rapaz que foi há uns dias atrás em nossa sala.-pensou Chisame conferindo-o de cima em baixo.-Até que não fica feio sem os óculos,mas pelo jeito é mais um esquisito.

-Como vai Negi?Soube que ficou em segundo lugar no torneio.-disse Takuya.

-É sim foi uma pena você não ter entrado.-respondeu o professor mirim.-Mas agora que você está aqui por que não nos ajuda com a Chao?

-Ajudar?-estranhou Chisame.

-Ah sim você não sabia, mas o Takuya é um samurai do clã leikô.-explicou Konoka.-Eles são um clã tipo o da Set-chan.

-E o Takuya é o minister magi da Konoka.-completou Ku Fei.

-Minister Magi dela?-disse a Chisame enquanto Negi explicava sobre a Chao para o rapaz.

-Realmente essa situação é delicada.-disse o rapaz.

-E então Takuya vai nos ajudar?-perguntou Negi.

-Infelizmente eu não posso fazer isso.-respondeu o rapaz.

-Não?!-estranharam eles.

-Mas por que não mano?-perguntou Kamo.-Você é muito forte daria um poder de fogo considerável a nossa equipe!

-O problema é que eu ainda estou em missão.-explicou o rapaz.

-Em missão?

de interrogarmos Maya,descobrimos algumas coisas relevantes como o local onde ela foi contratada,e onde o Grupo Fantasma se reuniu antes de vir pra cá.Mas o mais surpreendente é o fato de que a libertação do clã amaldiçoado que enfrentou o meu clã e o da Sakurazaki foi idéia do Mestre Kai Amakusa.

-Idéia dele?-perguntou Asuna.-Mas por que?

-Não seria pra impedir das duas escolas mandarem algum auxilio?-perguntou Negi.

-Acho que não, se fosse esse o caso a própria Mahora nos teria ajudado mesmo com a patrulha da árvore do mundo.-respondeu Setsuna.-Deve haver algum outro motivo por trás disso.

-Infelizmente parece que Maya desconhece o motivo do clã amaldiçoado ter sido libertado.-disse Takuya.-Mas em todo o caso temos informações dos locais por onde eles passaram antes de vir pra cá.Minha missão é partir imediatamente e refazer os passos do Grupo Fantasma até Kyoto antes que a pista se esfrie.Não sabemos se Kai Amakusa está vivo ou morto e pra piorar ainda existe a possibilidade de que outro grupo esteja por trás de tudo o que aconteceu até estejam até atrás de alguém como a própria Lady Konoka, como foi em Kyoto ou de outra eliminar todas as hipóteses eu preciso investigar o mais rápido que eu puder.

-Entendo.-respondeu Negi.-É uma pena que não podemos contar com você.

-Minhas sinceras desculpas.-disse o rapaz.-Sei que a missão de vocês é muito importante e lamento não poder todo o caso se no meio disso eu descobrir algo de útil sobre a Chao Lingshen avisarei imediatamente.

-Obrigado Takuya.-disse o professor mago.

-Disponha.-respondeu ele.-Mas lhes dou um aviso.É melhor ficarem atentos com a Chao ela planeja uma coisa vai até o fim sem voltar atrá já sabe de suas intenções e pode até prever os próximos movimentos de vocês.

-Prever os nossos movimentos?Você sabe alguma coisa sobre ela?-perguntou Yue.

-Não muita coisa a não ser o que está em seu histórico em Mahora.-respondeu Takuya.-Mas se quiserem ganhar da Chao, terão que pensar em algo que esteja muito a frente do que ela planejou.E é aí que a coisa se complica, afinal ela é um gê-se dizer que ela não precisa entrar numa luta para vencer.

-Pensar a frente...valeu Takuya.-agradeceu Negi.-Com isso eu já sei o que vou fazer pra resolver esse assunto.

-Bom eu devo me retirar sorte para vocês.

-Ah fica mais um pouco!-disse Haruna.-Eu tava tão afim de papear mais com você!O que acha da gente sair juntos curtir um pouco do festival?-e ao dizer isso um brilho nos óculos da garota deixou o rapaz meio sem graça,como se ele tivesse detectado "outra intenção" da mangaká.

-Eu...me sinto honrado.-respondeu ele totalmente sem jeito.-Mas eu não tenho tempo pra curtir o festival concluir a missão o quanto antes.

-A que pena...-disse ela com um tom de tristeza.-Mas tudo bem gatinho teremos outra chance.

-Sakurazaki sei que não preciso te pedir isso mas cuide bem da Lady Konoka.-pediu o leikô.-Não sabemos se alguém pode se aproveitar da situação para seqüestra-la ou algo do tipo.

-Acha que a Chao poderia estar envolvida no caso do Grupo Fantasma?-perguntou a shinmei.

-Isso é descartáás você mesma deve saber que a Chao não colocaria o Negi ou qualquer outra de suas colegas de classe em perigo mortal.-respondeu o leikô.

-É tem razão...

-Eu a manterei informada se descobrir algo.-disse Takuya.

-Tudo bem,boa sorte.-respondeu Setsuna.

-Pessoal eu tenho que ir agora.-avisou o leikô.

-Tome cuidado Takuya.-disse Konoka com um sorriso.

-Sim pode deixar.

Takuya fez o tradicional cumprimento japonês e seguiu o seu rumo de volta pra investigação.

-Não acredito que vou deixar esse gatinho escapar de mim outra vez.-disse Haruna meio chateada.-Mas da próxima vez ele será todinho meu!

Uma gota apareceu em todo o pessoal ao ouvir a garota Asuna observava o rapaz muito pensativa.

-Por que essa cara estranha?-perguntou Chisame a baka ranger.

-Estive pensando no que o mestre de Takuya falou sobre tentar faze-lo se sentir mais a vontade com a gente.-respondeu ela.-Mesmo o Takuya falando com a gente e demonstrando se preocupar com as pessoas ele continua tão distante.

-Você não deve ter entendido o que o tal mestre dele disse.-respondeu a jovem.-Vocês não vão conseguir faze-lo se enturmar a forç que ser com o tempo.E depois como você mesma disse ele se preocupa então já é uma coisa boa.

-Chisame...puxa você sempre fala umas coisas bem legais.-disse Asuna.

-Só sou mais sensata que vocês.-respondeu ela.-Prefiro analisar as coisas do que fazer essa cara de quem ta vendo o namorado ir embora.

-O que?Ele não é meu namorado!-respondeu a baka ranger meio depois olhou para onde o rapaz tinha seguido o seu caminho.

-Takuya...-pensou ela.

-Bom temos que discutir o nosso próximo passo galera.-alertou Kamo e todas foram conversar sobre a questão da Chao sairia do refúgio antes do pessoal ser pego pela armadilha da "marciana".

Enquanto isso em algum lugar no Japão...

-Isso é tudo.-disse Kai Amakusa.

-Muito interessante.-disse uma mulher,a mesma com quem ele havia falado anteriormente no telefone.(ver Os Espadachins Leikô,capitulo 15).-Vejo que teremos muito o que fazer em Mahora e em Kyoto.

-Comprar briga com os shinmeis e os leikô e ainda por cima Mahora é uma tremenda loucura se me permite dizer.-respondeu o samurai renegado.-Você deve ter um plano muito bom para se aventurar nisso.

-Mesmo que o plano seja bom existe a possibilidade de riscos.-disse ela.-Mas vamos começar agindo com cautela.

-A propósito onde estão os outros?

-Estão instruindo nossas "armas especiais" de seus próximos passos.E os planos da tal Chao Lingshen pro mundo da magia nos darão o tempo necessário para ê fez bem investigando as pessoas de Mahora.

-E pensar que a ajuda para seu plano virá de alguém que nem conhece a sua existência...-comentou Night Blade.-Mas e então quando tudo estiver pronto qual será o seu alvo?

A mulher,mostrando sua face cujos olhos eram de cor de âmbar e os cabelos prateados disse:

-Começaremos no ao mesmo tempo nas associações de magia dos Estados Unidos... e no Brasil.

A história continua em breve na próxima saga de nome Saga Shinmei:Vingança de um Clã Decaído.


End file.
